Tragedy
by Youkai15
Summary: Zwischen Haruka und Michiru fliegen die Fetzen. Sie gehen im Streit auseinander, als ein schlimmes Unglück passiert, das Hotaru hat kommen sehen ... Please R
1. Default Chapter

Hi!

Also das ist meine erste Sailor Moon FF. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews hinterlässt, damit ich weiß, wie die Story so ankommt.

Ach ja, wenn ihr geringe Abweichungen zum Anime bzw. zum Manga entdeckt, so ist das gewollt, da es ansonsten nicht unbedingt Sinn gemacht hätte und es ja auch noch so was wie künstlerische Freiheit gibt- und genau die hab ich mir genommen g.

In diesem Sinne viel Spaß und vergesst mir die Reviews nicht!

**1.**

Die große Konzerthalle war vollkommen ausverkauft. Kein einziger Sitz war mehr frei. Nahe am Bühnenrand, im VIP- Bereich saß ein gut aussehender junger Mann mit kurzen, sandfarbenen Haaren. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein Shirt mit einem Sakko darüber.

Immer wieder blickte er auf die Uhr dann hoch zur Bühne, wo gerade eine Band spielte.

„_Sie müsste bald dran sein …"_

In diesem Moment verklang der letzte Schlusston und die Menge klatschte heftigen Beifall.

Nach mehreren Minuten schloss sich der Vorhang und ein Mann mit Mikro trat heraus. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. Nur langsam beruhigte sich das Publikum wieder.

Schließlich herrschte Stille.

„Es freut mich, ihnen die nächste Gruppe ankündigen zu dürfen: die „Three Lights"! Doch heute haben sie noch die Unterstützung der reizenden, jungen Nachwuchsviolonistin Michiru Kaioh!", gab der Ansager bekannt.

Erneut brach die Menge in Jubel und Geschrei aus.

Der junge Mann mit den sandfarbenen Augen verdrehte die Augen.

„_Die können echt nerven!"_

Inzwischen war der Sprecher von der Bühne und der Vorhang begann sich wieder zu öffnen. Allmählich gab er den Blick auf Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, Yaten Kou und Michiru Kaioh frei.

„_Michiru sieht einfach umwerfend in dem schwarzen Satinkleid aus."_

Nervös blickte Michiru zu Seiya, der ruhig an der Spitze stand. Er spürte Michirus unruhigen Blick auf sich spüren. Leicht drehte er den Kopf zu ihr und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. Michirus Blick wanderte von Seiya zum Publikum, wo sie jemand suchte. Schließlich hatte sie die Person gefunden. Sie konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ihre Geige in der Hand aufhörte zu zittern.

Haruka war gekommen, wie sie es versprochen hatte. Dafür hatte sie sogar ihre Trainingseinheit auf der Rennstrecke verkürzt.

Inzwischen war das Publikum verstummt und die ersten Töne des neusten Songs der „Three Lights" erklangen. Michiru hörte das prägnante Keyboardsolo und wusste, dass nun ihr Einsatz kommen würde. Sie hob ihre Violine an und setzte den Bogen an. Genau im richtigen Moment setzte sie ein und untermalte mit dem traurigen Klang der Geige passend Seiyas Stimme.

Immer mehr ließ sich Michiru von der Musik mitreißen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich komplett auf die Melodie. Als ihr Solo kam, spielte sie dieses so gut wie nie zu vor.

Nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit wiederholte sie mit Seiya den Refrain ein letztes Mal und dann erklang auch schon der Schlusston. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und setzte die Violine ab.

Die Menge tobte und es gab Standing Ovations für die Vier.

Seiya gab ihr mit einem kleinen Handzeichen zu verstehen, sie solle mit Taiki und Yaten zu ihm vorkommen. Zu viert standen sie am Bühnenrand und verbeugten sich. Immer wieder wurden Zugaberufe laut.

Schließlich hob Seyia beide Hände hoch und das Publikum verstummte.

„Danke, ihr wart ein klasse Publikum.

Aber unser größter Dank gilt unserer tollen Violinistin: Danke Michiru, du warst umwerfenden!", sprach der Frontsänger der „Three Lights" ins Mikro. Bei den letzten Worten hatte er Michiru angesehen und ihr eines seiner bezaubernsten Lächeln geschenkt.

Verlegen lächelte die junge Frau zurück und blickte dann nochmal ins Publikum, um Harukas Blick zu suchen.

Täuschte sie sich oder sah sie irgendwie angesäuert aus.

Schließlich schloss sich erneut der Vorhang und sowohl die „Three Lights", wie auch Michiru verließen die Bühne und gingen in den Backstagebereich, wo sich schon mehrere andere Bands tummelten.

Yaten und Taiki gingen in ihre Garderoben, während Seiya noch an Michirus stehen blieb.

„Ich meinte das vorhin ernst. Du warst wirklich umwerfend", sagte er.

Verlegen senkte Michiru den Kopf. Sie vertrug Komplimente nicht immer unbedingt gut. Vor allem nagte Harukas Blick an ihr.

„Wenn du willst, könnten wir aus den ‚Three Lights' ja die ‚Four Lights' machen? Was meinst du?"

„Nein, ich glaube das wäre nichts für mich. Das eben auf der Bühne war zwar wunderschön, aber es zehrte doch ganz schön an mir."

„Schade! Wir gehen nachher noch in die nächste Bar. Hast du Lust, mitzukommen?"

„Haruka wartet auf mich", antwortete Michiru und ging in ihre Garderobe.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sich Michiru umgezogen und ihre Geige verstaut. Sie nahm ihre Sachen, um nach draußen zu gehen und Harukas Auto zu suchen.

„Wenn du nicht durch die Hölle willst, empfehle ich dir den Hinterausgang", hörte sie auf einmal eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in Yatens Gesicht.

„Komm mit, wir wollen auch gerade gehen", sagte er und schob Michiru mit etwas Nachdruck in die gewünschte Richtung.

„Ich muss mich Seiya übrigens anschließen. Du warst wirklich nicht schlecht."

„Danke", murmelte Michiru.

In diesem Moment kam Taiki aus seiner Garderobe. Auch er hatte das Bühnenoutfit gegen etwas Bequemeres getauscht.

„Mach hin, Seyia! Du bist schlimmer als sämtliche Mädchen zusammen, denen du schöne Augen machst", rief Yaten in Richtung Seyias Garderobe. Kaum eine Minute später öffnete sich diese auch schon und Seyia kam heraus.

„Reg dich ab", meinte er in Richtung Yaten.

„Michiru, du bist auch noch da!"

„Ich bewahrte sie vor der Hölle", erklärte Yaten und steuerte den Hintereingang an.


	2. Der Streit

Danke für den Kommi, vanillewoelkchen.

Ich werde nun auch gleich, ohne große Vorreden weitermachen. Viel Spaß dabei und Kommis sind natürlich immer wie immer erwünscht, damit ich weiß, was ihr so von der Story haltet …

**2.**

Unruhig trommelte Haruka mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum.

„_Was braucht sie nur so lange! … Wenn dieser Seiya …"_

„_Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht"_, meldete sich ihr Gewissen.

„_Halt die Klappe!"_

„Ruhig Blut, Haruka! Es bringt nichts, die Kontrolle zu verlieren", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Noch immer trommelte sie mit den Fingern am Lenkrad herum.

In diesem Moment drang Gelächter an ihre Ohren. Das waren eindeutig die „Three Lights" und … Michiru!

„Wenn wir wieder einmal eine umwerfende Violonistin brauchen, lasse ich es dich wissen", verabschiedete sich Seiya von Michiru und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Auch Yaten und Taiki verabschiedeten sich jeweils mit einem Kuss auf der Wange.

Innerlich kochte Haruka.

In diesem Moment trat Michiru an den Wagen und legte ihre Sachen auf die Rücksitzbank. Anschließend setzte sie sich neben Haruka.

„Hallo Ruka! Danke, dass du gekommen bist", sagte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Haruka murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und startete den Wagen. Nicht gerade langsam verließ sie den Parkplatz und ordnete sich in den Straßenverkehr ein. Allerdings entsprach dieser nicht gerade ihrem gewünschten Tempo. Sobald sich ihr die Gelegenheit gab, gab sie Gas, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder Bremsen zu müssen.

Mit sorgvollem Blick beobachtete Michiru, was Haruka da tat.

„Haruka, stimmt etwas nicht?"

Statt einer Antwort bekam sie lediglich die Autohupe zu hören.

„Haruka!", rief Michiru.

„Was? Es ist nichts!", antwortete die Blonde gereizt. Michiru musterte Haruka abschätzend. Sie log. Ganz eindeutig.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit für Haruka hatten sie endlich den dichten tokyoer Verkehr hinter sich gelassen und fuhren nun auf einer ruhigeren Straße. Endlich konnte sie Gas geben.

Innerhalb der Hälfte der normalen Zeit erreichten sie das Haus, das sie sich noch mit Setsuna und Hotaru teilten.

Nachdem Haruka das Cabrio neben ihrem geliebten Motorrad geparkt hatte, stieg sie aus und knallte die Fahrertür zu. Mürrisch nahm sie ein paar von Michirus Sachen und ging zum Haus. Michiru hatte Mühe mit Haruka Schritt zuhalten, schaffte es aber schließlich vor ihr an der Haustür zu sein und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Lass mich vorbei", murrte Haruka.

„Nicht bevor du mir nicht sagst, was für eine Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen ist", entgegnete Michiru.

Doch statt einer Antwort hatte Haruka sie unsanft zur Seite geschoben und die Haustür aufgesperrt.

Sie lief mehr oder weniger in das Musikzimmer und ließ dort Michirus Sachen auf die schwarze Ledercouch fallen.

„Haruka …", rief Michiru und rannte ihr hinterher.

„Du willst wissen, was los ist? Ich sag nur drei Wörter: …", rief Haruka außer sich.

Hatte sie je behauptet sie wäre gut darin, ihr Temperament zu zügeln?

„Taiki, Yaten oder vielleicht doch eher Seyia? Oder vielleicht alle drei!", fuhr sie weiter fort.

„Was?", entfuhr es Michiru, bei dem, was Haruka ihr da unterstellte.

„Halte mich nicht zum Narren! Ich hab' doch gesehen, wie Seyia dich angeschaut hat!", redete Haruka wutenbrant fort.

„Haruka!"

„Ist es nicht so!", rief sie aufgebracht und ließ die Tastaturabdeckung ihres Flügel herunterkrachen, dass es nur so schepperte.

Mit kalten, funkelnden Augen blitzte Michiru Haruka an. Das musste sie sich nicht gefallen lassen! Vor allem, da sie nichts getan hatte!

„Du unterstellst mir, ich würde mit Seiya flirten! Wann bitte schön hast du denn das letzte Mal fremdgeflirtet?"

Wortlos funkelte Haruka zurück.

„Da wäre einmal die Kellnerin im Café, dann die Kassiererin im Einkaufscenter, geschweige denn die Reporterin beim letzten Rennen. Und das waren gerade einmal die letzten beiden Wochen, wo ich dabei war! Soll ich weiter aufzählen?"

Haruka schnaubte und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Sämtliche Türen, die ihren Weg kreuzten, fielen laut ins Schloß.

Michiru nahm seufztend ihre Sachen, als Haruka wieder an ihr vorbeistürmte. Sie hatte ihre Motorradjacke, ihren Helm und die Schlüssel in den Händen.

„Du kannst mich mal", schrie sie.

„Du mich auch!", rief Michiru hinterher.

Im nächsten Moment fiel die Haustür ins Schloß und draußen war das startende Motorrad zu hören.


	3. Vorahnung

Vielen Dank an meine Kommischreiber.

Ich hoffe ihr mögt das nächste Kapitel … Reviews sind natürlich wie immer erlaubt und auch erwünscht.

So, und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**3.**

Mit schlurfenden Schritten ging Setsuna die Treppe hinunter. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war.

Sie kannte nur eine Person, im ganzen Raum- Zeitgefüge, die um diese Uhrzeit ein solches Theater veranstalten konnte, dass sie aufgeweckt hat: Haruka Tenou alias Sailor Uranus.

Aus der Küche kam ein Lichtschein, sodass sie annahm, dass Michiru dort war.

Setsuna öffnete leise die Tür und trat ein. An der Theke saß Michiru und hatte ihren Kopf auf die kalte Platte gelegt.

Tröstend legte sie ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken.

Erschrocken fuhr Michiru hoch und sah Setsuna aus roten Augen an.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn wir dich geweckt haben", murmelte Michiru.

„Schon in Ordnung."

„Schläft Hotaru?"

„Ja. Sie hat von dem Streit nichts mitbekommen", antwortete Setsuna. „Wieder dasselbe?"

„Sie glaubt doch tatsächlich, ich würde Seyia schöne Augen machen", antwortete Michiru entnervt.

Sie würde Haruka nie gegen jemand anderen tauschen, aber manchmal konnte sie sehr Nerven aufreibend sein.

Deutlich über der erlaubten Geschwindigkeit raste Haruka mit ihrer Maschine durch die Nacht. Sie hatte das Visier nicht heruntergeklappt und der scharfe Fahrtwind trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Ebenso zerrte er an ihren Klamotten und an dem Motorrad.

Sie bog in eine kleine Straße ein, die sich die Klippen hochschlängelte.

Genau der Nervenkitzel, denn sie nun gebrauchen konnte.

„_Michiru …"_

Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste Haruka, dass ihre Vorwürfe gegenüber Michiru unberechtigt gewesen waren. Sie war nicht sauer auf Michiru, sondern auf Seiya. Oh ja, wie gerne würde sie ihre Faust mit seiner Magengrube Bekanntschaft machen lassen!

Vielleicht würde sich demnächst die Gelegenheit dazu ergeben.

Sie wusste auch, dass Michiru recht hatte. Nicht die Prinzessin des Neptuns, sondern sie selbst war diejenige, die gerne einmal fremd flirtete.

„_Michiru …"_

Sie beschleunigte und die Maschine donnerte mit beinahe zweihundert Stundenkilometern die enge Serpentine nach oben.

„Michiru!" Mit tapsenden Schritten kam Hotaru in die Küche.

„Was hast du, Hotaru?", fragte Michiru besorgt und hob sie hoch.

„Ich hatte einen Albtraum. Ich träumte Haruka hatte einen Unfall mit dem Motorrad und stürzte die Klippen hinunter", erzählte das Mädchen leise.

Etwas in Setsuna schlug Alarm. Hotaru alias Sailor Saturn war eine Sailorkriegerin, die äußerst empfänglich für Visionen war. Bisher hatte sie noch keine gehabt, aber was wenn …

„Es war nur ein Albtraum, meine Kleine. Mit Haruka ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Michiru und strich durch das dunkle Haar des Kindes.

„Wie war das Konzert?", fiel es Hotaru ein.

„Gut", antwortete Michiru kurz angebunden. Sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken.

„Setsuna meinte, es wäre zu spät, dass ich es mir im Fernsehen anschaue, darum habe ich es aufgezeichnet. Wir können es uns doch dann nächsten Abend alle zusammen anschauen?", schlug Hotaru vor.

„Ja, können wir." Kaum das Michiru geantwortet hatte war das Mädchen von ihrem Schoß gesprungen und zur Tür gelaufen.

„Gute Nacht", rief sie und ging die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch.

Michiru drehte sich zu Setsuna um und sah deren glasigen Blick.

„Setsuna, was hast du?", fragte Michiru besorgt.

Erschrocken fuhr Setsuna zusammen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich war in Gedanken", entschuldigte sie sich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Hat es etwas mit Hotaru zu tun?"

„Der Albtraum könnte auch nur zu gut eine Vision gewesen sein …"

„Was hast du in Harukas Zukunft gesehen, als du das letzte Mal …"

„Michiru!", unterbrach Setsuna die Freundin. „Ich darf dir nichts sagen!"

„Aber du weist etwas …" Beunruhigt sah sie Setsuna an. Klar, sie war noch immer wütend auf Haruka, aber langsam begann sie, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Bevor ich heute Abend auf die Erde gekommen bin, war noch nichts fest geschrieben", antwortete Setsuna nur.

Sie wusste, sie hatte schon zu viel gesagt. Aber was sollte sie tun?

Doch es stimmte, was sie gesagt hatte, noch stand nichts fest.

Plötzlich saß Michiru vollkommen senkrecht. Es war, als hätte ein Blitz sie durchzuckt.

„_Haruka …"_

„Michiru, was ist?", fragte Setsuna.

„Es ist … als … als wolle das Meer … mir etwas sagen", flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Abwartend sah sie sie an.

„Es … es ist nur … so ein Gefühl, aber … mit Haruka stimmt etwas nicht."


	4. Die Nachricht

So, hier kommt nun Kapitel 4. Danke an meine Kommischreiber, Arigatou!

Reviews sind natürlich immer erlaubt und erwünscht … Aber nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen …

**4.**

Eingehüllt in Decken saß Michiru im Wohnzimmer. Die digitale Uhr des Receivers zeigte 4:37 Uhr an.

Kurz vor ein Uhr war Setsuna wieder ins Bett gegangen und Michiru wollte noch auf Haruka warten. Ihre Wut war inzwischen verraucht. Sie war nur noch voller Sorge. Erst Hotarus Albtraum und dann noch dieses Gefühl, dass das Meer ihr etwas mitteilen wollte.

Doch irgendwann war auch Michiru vom Schlaf übermannt worden. Unruhig drehte sie immer wieder ihren Kopf und flüsterte Harukas Namen.

Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch.

Hatte es gerade nicht geklingelt?

Sie brauchte nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten. Es klingelte wieder.

„_Hat Haruka ihren Hausschlüssel vergessen?"_

Mit der Decke um die Schultern ging sie zur Haustür und öffnete sie. Doch dort stand nicht Haruka, sondern …

„Guten Tag, sind sie Michiru Kaioh?", wurde sie von einem älteren Policeofficer gefragt.

„J … ja." „Mein Name ist Officer Naharu. Es geht um Haruka Tenou."

Michiru wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Kommen sie bitte herein", sagte sie schwach und führte den Polizisten ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist mit Haruka?", traute sie sich schließlich zu fragen.

„_Ich will die Antwort gar nicht hören."_

„Mr. Tenou ist heute Nacht gegen halb eins mit dem Motorrad verunglückt. Zeugen sahen, wie er einem Reh auswich, dabei die Kontrolle über die Maschine verlor und die Umzäunung der Klippenstraße durchbrach. Er stürzte etwa dreißig Meter in die Tiefe, in den pazifischen Ozean."

„Oh mein Gott! Lebt … lebt Haruka?"

„Mr Tenou wurde mit dem Rettungshubschrauber ins Memorialkrankenhaus eingeliefert", antwortet der Officer.

„Wegen dem Motorrad: Es wurde inzwischen geborgen. Unsere Spezialisten werden es sich ansehen, danach werden wir es ihnen bringen", fuhr Naharu fort.

Er war inzwischen aufgestanden und verabschiedete sich nun.

Kaum das er weg war, lief Michiru nach oben und zog sich um, da sie bisher noch immer die Sachen vom Konzert anhatte.

Danach ging sie zu Setsuna ins Zimmer.

Durch die Vorhänge schien fahles Mondlicht auf sie. Irrte sich Michiru oder war Setsuna von einem leichten, rötlichen Licht umgeben?

Vorsichtig rüttelte sie an der Schulter der Freundin.

„Setsuna. Setsuna, wach auf!"

Die Angesprochene murrte nur etwas im Schlaf, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

„Setsuna, wach auf!", sagte Michiru etwas lauter. Ihre Stimme hatte einen leicht hysterischen Klang.

Langsam schlug Setsuna die Augen auf und starrte in die Verquollenen von Michiru. Sie setzte sich auf und machte das Licht an.

„Michiru, was ist los?"

„Hotaru hatte Recht. Haruka hatte einen Unfall. Sie stürzte mit dem Motorrad die Klippen hinunter. Die Polizei war gerade da. Ich werde ins Memorial fahren. Kannst du auf Hotaru aufpassen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Setsuna etwas überrumpelt.

Michiru reichte ihr noch eine Visitenkarte. Fragend nahm sie sie entgegen.

„Da steht die Nummer von Kaen Faia, Harukas Trainer. Ruf ihn an und sag ihm, was passiert ist. Wenn die Presse herausfindet, dass Haruka kein Rennfahrer, sondern eine Rennfahrerin ist, dann ist der Teufel los und Rukas Karriere im Eimer." Mit diesen Worten war Michiru auch schon aus dem Zimmer geeilt und hatte kurz darauf das Haus verlassen. Setsuna konnte hören, wie Harukas heiß geliebtes Cabrio ansprang und das Anwesen verließ.

Seufzend stand sie auf.

Es kam Michiru wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als sie durch die Straßen zum Krankenhaus fuhr.

„_Warum? Warum musste das passieren?_

_Haruka darf nicht sterben. Nicht nachdem wir so auseinander gegangen sind."_

Tränen liefen Michirus Wangen hinunter.

„Bitte, du darfst nicht sterben", flehte sie leise.

Kurz darauf erreichte sie das Krankenhaus und stellte Harukas Cabrio auf dem Parkplatz ab. Sie eilte in das große Gebäude hinein und erkundigte sich nach Haruka Tenou. Man bat sie im zweiten Stock, im D- Flur auf den Arzt zu warten.

Für Michiru vergingen die Minuten wie Stunden, ehe eine Ärztin auf sie zukam.

„Michiru Kaioh?"

„Ja", antwortete sie und war aufgestanden.

„Doktor Morris", stellte sich die Ärztin vor.

„Was ist mit Haruka?"

„Vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus gesehen, ist es ein Wunder, dass sie noch lebt. Trotz des Helmes erlitt sie eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Zudem hat der fünfte Halswirbel etwas abbekommen, dass Rückenmark wurde glücklicherweise nicht verletzt. Jedoch sind mehrere Rippen gebrochen und haben beide Lungenflügel verletzt. Hinzu kommt noch ein Bauchtrauma und die rechte Elle und Speiche sind glatt durch. Ansonsten eine leichte Unterkühlung und am gesamten Körper Prellungen, Quetschungen und Hautabschürfungen", berichtete Morris.

Michiru schwirrte der Kopf.

„Wird Haruka überleben?"

„Ich gebe ihr eine Chance von dreißig zu siebzig. Wir werden sie jetzt operieren und uns um die Lunge, die Rippen und um das Bauchtrauma kümmern. Sie müssten noch diese Formulare ausfüllen", antwortete die Ärztin und reichte Michiru mehrere Blätter, die sie rasch ausfüllte.

„Ich werde ihnen Bescheid geben, sobald die OP vorbei ist."

„Wie lange?"

„Etwa fünf Stunden", antwortete Morris und verabschiedete sich, um sich für die Operation fertig zu machen.

Michiru setzte sich wieder und verbarg ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen.

„_Oh Gott!"_


	5. Warten

So, hier kommt Kapitel 5. Ob Haruka stirbt? Ich weiß es!

Ich widme das Kapitel meinen Kommischreibern- aber ganz besonders Nics! ARIGATOU!

Aber nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst mir die Reviews nicht!

**5.**

Bunny, Amy, Rey, Makoto und Minako saßen bei Makoto in der Wohnung und redeten über die neuste Schlagzeile: Rennfahrer Haruka Tenou verunglückte bei Motorradunfall schwer.

Amy las gerade einen Artikel aus der Zeitung vor:

„Der Rennfahrer Haruka Tenou verunglückte heute Nacht bei einem Motorradunfall schwer. Zeugenaussagen zu folge verlor er die Kontrolle über die Maschine, als er auf der engen Klippenserpentine einem Reh auswich. Weiter heißt es, dass Haruka Tenou noch auf der Straße vom Motorrad stürzte, mit diesem dann durch die Absperrung brach und die 30 Meter hohen Klippen herabstürzte.

Man alarmierte die Rettung, welche gerade einmal fünf Minuten später den Rennfahrer mit einem Hubschrauber auflas, der auf einen Felsen gespült worden war.

Bis jetzt ist noch nicht sicher, ob Haruka Tenou den Unfall überleben wird oder nicht, da sowohl die Polizei, das Krankenhaus und Kaen Faia- Tenous Trainer- sich bisher noch zu keiner Stellungsnahme bereit erklärt haben.

Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass Haruka Tenou den Unfall überlebt und wieder vollständig genesen wird."

„Meine Güte." Minako war die Einzige, die einen Ton herausgebracht hatte.

„Wie es wohl Michiru geht?", überlegte Artemis, der Kater von Minako.

„Setsuna hat vorhin Hotaru vorbeigebracht", erzählte Luna.

„Stimmt! Sie sah irgendwie besorgt aus", erinnerte sich Bunny.

„Wir sollten schauen, wie es ihr geht", schlug Makoto vor.

„Weiß einer, in welchem Krankenhaus Haruka ist? Das steht nämlich nicht in dem Artikel", fragte Rey und deutete auf die Zeitung, die Amy noch immer in den Händen hatte.

„Setsuna sagte, sie wäre im Memorial", antwortete Bunnys Katze Luna.

„Dann last uns gehen", sagte Makoto und war aufgestanden.

Michiru starrte von der Wand an die Decke, von dort auf den Boden und blickte anschließend auf ihre Uhr.

Beinahe vier Stunden operierten sie inzwischen. Fünf hatte die Ärztin in etwa veranschlagt.

Immer wieder hallten in ihrem Kopf die letzten Worte zwischen ihr und Haruka nach:

„_Du kannst mich mal!"_

„_Du mich auch!"_

Warum hatten sie sich nur so trennen müssen?

Haruka war bestimmt wieder viel zu schnell gefahren, um ihren Ärger abzubauen … Ansonsten hätte sie nie die Kontrolle verloren.

„_Warum musste sie unbedingt an den Klippen zu schnell fahren?_

_Warum musste sie überhaupt zu den Klippen?_

_Warum hat die Polizei sie nicht erwischt?"_

„Entschuldigung, Miss Kaioh!"

Erschrocken hob Michiru den Kopf und blickte in die dunklen Augen eines älteren Mannes. Er mochte Mitte vierzig sein.

„Mr Faia."

„Wie geht es Haruka?", fragte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Michiru.

„Sie operieren sie gerade. Die Ärzte geben ihr eine Überlebenschance von dreißig zu siebzig", flüsterte Michiru beinahe.

Kaen Faia musterte die Violinistin. Sie hatte dunkle Augenrinne und ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet. Ihre Haut hatte beinahe die Farbe von Kreide.

Als er Harukas Überlebenschancen hörte, schluckte er hart. Abgesehen von den diversen Meinungsverschiedenheiten, die er des Öfteren mit ihr hatte, war sie beinahe so etwas wie eine Tochter, die er selbst nie hatte.

„Danke, dass sie mich informieren ließen."

Michiru brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „Drang schon irgendetwas an die Presse nach draußen?"

„Nein! Und es wird auch nichts nach draußen dringen. Dafür ist gesorgt worden."

„Gut."

Erneut starrte Michiru auf ihre Uhr. Fast fünf Stunden.

Kaen fuhr sich mit der rauen Hand über das Gesicht und seufzte leise. Erinnerungen an früher tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf: als er Haruka das erste Mal hatte fahren sehen. Wenn ihn sein Gedächtnis nicht im Stich gelassen hatte, war sie damals gerade einmal zehn gewesen. Auch er hatte zuerst den Fehler gemacht und sie für einen Jungen gehalten.

Wie schwierig waren doch die ersten Wochen Training mit ihr gewesen, als er sie davon überzeugen musste, dass es einfacher war, ein Rennen lebend zu gewinnen, wenn man nicht Kamikaze fuhr.

Und dann erst die Schwierigkeiten, Haruka zu ihrem ersten Rennen anzumelden. Ein Mädchen bei einem Motorradrennen? Niemals!

„Und wenn du einfach sagst, ich wäre ein Junge, Kaen. Ich meine, es halten mich doch sowieso alle für einen, dann kann ich doch auch so tun, als wäre ich einer!"

Noch heute hallen diese Worte in seinem Ohr nach. Er war damals tatsächlich auf den Vorschlag einer zehnjährigen eingegangen- und es hatte geklappt. Alle Welt glaubte, dass Haruka Tenou einer der begabtesten Rennfahrer des Landes war. Das Haruka Tenou in Wirklichkeit eine Frau war, darauf kam keiner.

Nur wenige waren in die Lüge, die Haruka ihre Karriere ermöglichte, eingeweiht. Er selbst, der oberste Chef des Rennstalls, der Rennarzt des Stalls und der Chefmechaniker.

Alle anderen glaubten, was Haruka ihnen vormachte.

Schon von weitem erblickte Setsuna Michiru.

„_Sie sieht grauenhaft aus. Aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder …"_

„Michiru!"

Die Angesprochene hob den Kopf, erblickte Setsuna, stand auf und fiel ihr um den Hals.

Tröstend nahm sie sie in den Arm.

„Danke, dass du da bist."

„Wie geht es Haruka?", fragte Setsuna, als sie sich setzten.

Erneut wiederholte Michiru das, was sie wusste. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Fünf Stunden waren vorbei.

In diesem Moment nahm sie vertrautes Gezeter war. Es waren Bunny und Rey, die sich mal wieder stritten.

„Seid ruhig! Das ist ein Krankenhaus", ermahnte Makoto sie streng. Betroffen senkten sie die Köpfe und Bunny traten Tränen in die Augen.

„Rey hat angefangen", heulte sie.

Da erblickte Minako Michiru und rannt zu ihr, die anderen folgten ihr dicht.

„Michiru, wie geht es Haruka?"

Michiru wusste nicht, zum wievielten Male sie es erneut wiederholte, doch inzwischen konnte sie es beinahe auswendig.

„Mensch Bunny, hör auf zu flennen", fuhr Rey die Sailorkriegerin an, der das Geheule von Bunny mächtig auf die Nerven ging.

„Du bist immer so gemein zu mir, Rey", beschwerte sich Bunny. Im Nu war ein lebhafter Streit zwischen den fünf inneren Sailorkriegerinnen entstanden.

„Haltet gefälligst eure Klappe!", schrie Michiru die Fünf an.

Augenblicklich waren alle still und starten Michiru erschrocken an. Sie hatten noch nie erlebt, dass Michiru derart ausgerastet war.

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Nein, wie sind ja selber schuld. Uns muss es Leid tun", entgegnete Amy.

„Michiru, die Polizei hat vorhin noch einmal angerufen", wechselte Setsuna das Thema. „Sie werden Harukas Motorrad morgen früh vorbeibringen lassen."

Schwach nickte Michiru.

„_Warum dauert das so lange? Die fünf Stunden sind vorbei …"_

„Mr Faia, könnten sie sich eventuell das Motorrad anschauen und mir sagen, ob es Sinn mach es zu reparieren?", wandte sich Michiru an Harukas Trainer.

„Natürlich. Ich werde gegen Mittag mit Joey vorbeikommen", antwortete er.


	6. Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen

So, hier kommt nun Kapitel 6. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß und hinterlasst den ein oder anderen Kommi …

**6.**

Wie ein eingesperrtes Tier wanderte Michiru im Erdgeschoss auf und ab. Man hatte sie nach Hause geschickt, da es bei der Operation zu diversen Komplikationen gekommen war, wodurch alles länger dauern würde.

Man hatte ihr versprochen, dass man sie anrufen würde, sobald die OP beendet wäre. Doch nun … Inzwischen war später Nachmittag und noch immer hatte das Krankenhaus sich nicht gemeldet. Michiru hatte bereits mehrmals selbst angerufen, allerdings hat man ihr jedes Mal nur gesagt, dass man noch operieren würde.

Das Haus kam ihr so leer vor. Hotaru war noch bei Chibi Usa und Setsuna war wieder an ihrem Portal.

Inzwischen war Michiru im Musikzimmer angekommen. Ihr Blick blieb an dem schwarzen Flügel hängen. Die Tastaturabdeckung war noch immer heruntergeklappt. Vorsichtig hob sie sie hoch und setzte sich auf die Klavierbank. Sanft strichen ihre Finger über die weißen und schwarzen Tasten.

Beinahe selbstständig ordneten sich Michirus Finger auf den Tasten an. Sie konnte nicht besonders gut Klavier spielen, aber Haruka hatte ihr einmal ein Lied beigebracht.

Anfangs noch etwas unsicher schlug sie die Tasten an.

Mit unglaublicher Traurigkeit angefüllt, erklangen die ersten Töne von „Ballade pour Adeline".

Michiru legte all ihre Gefühle in diesen Song und als sie endete, rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Das Krankenhaus konnte es nicht sein, denn dort hatte sie ihre Handynummer hinterlassen. Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, schaltete sich der Anrufbeantworter ein.

„Hallo Michiru! Ich bin's Seyia. Ich wollte mich erkundigen, wie es dir geht. Wir haben in den Nachrichten von Harukas Unfall gehört. Wenn du etwas brauchst … lass es mich wissen, ja!

Sayonara."

Später am Abend, als Hotaru auch wieder zu Hause war, klingelte endlich Michirus Handy.

„Michiru Kaioh?"

„Hier spricht Doktor Morris …"

„Was ist mit Haruka?"

„Wir konnten vor knapp einer Stunde die OP beenden. Es gab unerwartete Komplikationen, wie ein Riss in der Milz, der unseren Geräten verborgen geblieben war. Dadurch traten zusätzliche Schwierigkeiten auf."

„Aber Haruka wird durchkommen?"

„Das ist noch nicht gewiss. Die nächsten Tage sind entscheiden."  
„Ich werde ins Krankenhaus kommen!"

„Mrs Kaioh, es ist besser, sie bleiben heute zu Hause und kommen erst morgen Früh. Sie wird sowieso nicht vor Morgen aufwachen", versuchte die Ärztin Michiru zu überzeugen. Schließlich gelang es ihr auch, was allerdings weniger ihren Überzeugungskünsten zu verdanken war, sondern mehr, dass Michiru merkte, wie sie kaum mehr die Augen offen halten konnte.

Schließlich legte sie auf und legte das Handy weg.

Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Hotaru in der Tür stand.

„_Oh nein!"_

„Wann kommt Haruka wieder?", fragte das Mädchen und sah Michiru aus glänzenden Augen an.

„Bald", antwortete Michiru und hatte sich hingekniet.

„Du lügst", stellte das Mädchen gelassen fest. „Mein Albtraum von gestern war keiner- es war eine Vision, habe ich Recht?"

Starr sah Michiru in diese dunklen Augen. Hotaru klang so erwachsen …

Kraftlos nickte sie mit dem Kopf und das Kind fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Haruka wird wieder gesund", flüsterte sie.

„Hattest du eine weitere Vision?", fragte Michiru sie erschrocken und sah sie an.

„Nein! Aber ich weiß es", antwortete Hotaru.

Michiru brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

„Geh' nach oben und mach dich fürs Schlafengehen zurecht. Ich sehe dann nocheinmal nach dir", sagte sie und war aufgestanden. Hotaru nickte und rannte die Treppe hoch.

Michiru lehnte sich gegen den Türstock und schloss kurz die Augen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien ihr Haruka- so voller Lebensenergie.

Schließlich ging sie hoch zu Hotaru, die bereits im Schlafanzug im Bett lag.

Michiru beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut, meine Kleine."

„Michiru!"

„Ja?"

„Werde ich nun auch zu einer Sailorkriegerin, genauso wie du, Haruka und Setsuna?"

Seit Hotaru wiedergeboren worden war, hatte sie sich einmal in Sailor Saturn verwandelt. Doch daran konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, da Setsuna oder besser gesagt Sailor Pluto ihr dieses Ereignis aus dem Kopf gelöscht hatte. Eine Tatsache, die zwischen allen Sailorkriegerinnen ein offenes Geheimnis war.

„Du bist eine Kriegerin, das ist gewiss. Doch wann dieser Teil von dir erwachen wird, weiß niemand. Höchstens Pluto könnte es wissen …" Michiru blickte auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt. Als sie wieder zu Hotaru blickte, war diese bereits eingeschlafen. Sie strich ihr durch die Haare und stand auf. Bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, flüsterte sie noch ein „Schlaf gut".

Etwa eine Stunde später lag auch Michiru im Bett. Doch sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Haruka fehlte ihr. Ja, sie vermisste sogar das Gezerre um die Bettdecke!

Aber irgendwann wurde auch sie vom Schlaf übermannt. Mitten in der Nacht glaubte Michiru plötzlich einen sanften Luftzug und eine bekannte Aura zu spüren.

Sie öffnete die Augen und setzte sich auf.

Neben dem Bett stand Sailor Pluto, doch sie war halb durchsichtig.

„Pluto, was willst du hier?", fragte Michiru verschlafen.

„Ich werde in nächster Zeit selten auf der Erde sein können."

„Warum?"

„Du weißt, dass mein eigentlicher Platz am Portal ist und dort werde ich gebraucht." „Aber ich brauche dich hier", entgegnete Michiru. Was sollte sie denn tun, wenn Setsuna nun auch noch ging?

„Du kommst auch ohne mich klar", entgegnete Pluto mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Das Krankenhaus hat übrigens angerufen."

„Ich weiß … und ich habe noch so vieles mehr gesehen, von dem ich dir aber nichts erzählen darf. Nur eines, das darf ich dir sagen: Die Zeit ist bald gekommen. Es existiert eine neue Gefahr, die nur die äußeren Kriegerinnen bannen können." „Was willst du mir damit sagen, Pluto?" Doch Michiru bekam keine Antwort. Pluto begann sich wieder aufzulösen.

„Wenn du mich wirklich brauchen solltest, Neptun, dann rufe meinen Namen. Ich werde dich hören …" Kaum das ihre letzten Worte verklungen waren, war die Kriegerin auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Sie war so schlau wie vorher und Pluto hatte ihr zusätzlich noch hundert Fragen aufgegeben.

Michiru hatte große Lust Plutos Namen zu rufen, damit diese kommen würde, doch sie wusste auch, dass die Kriegerin wusste, wann sie wirklich gebraucht wurde und wann Michiru sie einfach aus purem Egoismus rufen würde.


	7. Vorwürfe

Gomen! Ich weiß, dass ich euren Geduldsfaden ganz schön strapaziere …

Aber bald klären sich die ersten Sachen. Was sage ich aber noch nicht. Dieses Kapitel ist mehr so ne Art Lückenfüller und dementsprechend auch etwas ruhige. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem …

Viel Spaß!

Nics: Viel Glück bei der Bioklausur!

**7.**

Nachdem Hotaru in de Schule war, fuhr Michiru ins Krankenhaus. An der Rezeption erkundigte sie sich, auf welcher Station Haruka lag.

„Intensivstation. Stock neun, A- Flur, Zimmernummer vierunddreißig", gab man ihr Auskunft.

Sie bedankte sich und fuhr mit dem nächsten Aufzug auf die Intensivstation. Bevor sie zu Haruka ins Zimmer durfte, musste sie sich erst noch einen sterilen Umhang umlegen und einen Mundschutz aufsetzen.

Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie die Tür öffnete und in das sterile Zimmer eintrat. Michiru stockte der Atem, als sie Haruka erblickte. Sie wirkte so blass und zerbrechlich.

Um sie herum standen tausende von Geräten. Beinahe die Hälfte ihres Gesichts wurde von einer Sauerstoffmaske verdeckt. Um den Hals hatte sie eine Halskrause, damit ihr Halswirbel in Ruhe heilen konnte. Harukas rechter Arm war bis zum Ellenbogen eingegipst. An ihrem linken Arm waren mehrere Zugänge gelegt worden.

Michiru setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand, und fuhr vorsichtig über Harukas Stirn.

„Haruka, kannst du mich hören?", flüsterte Michiru mit brüchiger Stimme.

„_Oh mein Gott! Sie sieht so zerbrechlich aus, so völlig anders als sonst … Bitte Haruka!"_

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Doktor Morris kam herein.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Kaioh", begrüßte sie Michiru.

„Guten Morgen! Wie geht es Haruka?"

„Ihr Zustand hat sich weder verbessert noch verschlechtert."

„Wann wird sie aufwachen?"

„Eigentlich heute Früh, aber es kann gut möglich sein, dass sie noch länger schläft, was vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet auch gut wäre, da sich so ihr Körper weiter regenerieren könnte."

Mehrere Minuten lang erläuterte die Ärztin ihr Harukas Zustand, doch das Einzige, was wirklich an Michiru durchdrang, war, dass man sich nicht sicher war, ob Haruka durchkommen oder doch sterben würde.

„Haruka, bitte, du darfst nicht sterben. Im Namen von Neptun und Uranus, ich brauche dich doch. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich kämpfen, dafür kämpfen wir nun schon zu lange Seite an Seite …", flehte Michiru. Harukas linke Hand ruhte zwischen den ihren. Leise Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Warum mussten wir uns streiten? Warum mussten wir wegen nichts so streiten? Das ist es doch nicht wert.

Es tut mir Leid, Haruka. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich von deinem Temperament habe mitreißen lassen. Hätte ich nicht die Beherrschung verloren, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Du wärst nicht mit dem Motorrad abgehauen, wärst nicht- mal wieder- viel zu schnell gefahren und hättest auch nicht die Kontrolle verloren. Dann würdest du nicht hier liegen.

Es tut mir so Leid, Haruka.

Das alles hätte nie passieren dürfen. Ich hätte nie auf dich treffen dürfen. Ich hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, dass du meinem Schicksalsweg folgst, denn laut Setsuna ist der Kampf noch lange nicht vorbei. Es scheint einen neuen Gegner zu geben, gegen den Sailor Moon und die anderen machtlos sind.

Ich hätte verhindern müssen, dass du zu Sailor Uranus wirst. Du hättest dein Leben weiterleben können- vor allem, du hättest es leben können. Dann wäre sicherlich auch nicht dieser Unfall passiert …"

Michiru wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich selbst Vorwürfe machte. Es waren Schuldgefühle, die sie hatte, seit dem Tag, an dem Haruka zum ersten Mal zu Sailor Uranus wurde. Bisher hatte ihr Haruka diese immer wieder ausgeredet. Doch nun …

Gegen Mittag fuhr Michiru nach Hause, da ja noch Mr Faia mit Joey vorbeikommen wollte. Als sie zu Hause ankam, waren sowohl die beiden Männer, wie auch schon Harukas Motorrad da.

Ein europäisch aussehender Mann ende zwanzig im Blaumann hantierte an der Maschine herum.

„_Es sieht wirklich grauenhaft aus!"_

Michiru war ausgestiegen und hatte die beiden begrüßt.

„Wie geht es Haruka?", fragte Kaen.

„Sie ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht und ihr Zustand hat sich weder verschlechtert, noch verändert", antwortete Michiru.

„Haruka wird durchkommen. Ich kenne niemanden, der einen so starken Lebenswillen hat, wie sie", äußerte Joey mit einem Schraubenschlüssel im Mund.

„Was macht eigentlich die Presse?"

„Wegen denen müssen sie sich keine Sorgen machen, Miss Kaioh. Sie stehen zwar alle Kopf, aber jede noch so kleinste Information, die nach draußen dringt, wird vom Rennstall geprüft und Gegebenfalls gesperrt."

Erleichtert nickte Michiru mit dem Kopf.

„Was ist mit dem Motorrad?"

„Diese Lackabsplitterungen sehe ich normalerweise nur an Harukas Rennmaschine. Sie muss bei zweihundertfünfzig Stundenkilometern aufwärts die Kontrolle verloren haben. Die Maschine ist danach sicherlich erst einmal noch mehrere Meter auf dem Teer entlanggeschlittert, ehe sie ins Meer stürzte.

Was zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ganz war, hat das Salzwasser kaputt gemacht.

Um es kurz zu machen, Miss Kaioh: Lassen sie sich das Versicherungsgeld auszahlen und tun sie der Maschine und Haruka einen Gefallen und verschrotten sie sie. Haruka würde wohl tot umfallen, wenn sie das Motorrad so sehen würde", antwortete Joey.

„Verstehe …"

„Wenn sie möchten, Miss Kaioh, kann ich veranlassen, dass das Motorrad noch heute abgeholt und verschrottet wird", bot Kaen an.

„Danke, dass wäre sehr nett."


	8. Die neuen Gegner

Also, ich verizchte heute mal auf lange Volksreden und lass euch gleich zum nächsten Kapitel.

Viel Spaß!

**8.**

Kaen und Joey waren seit etwa einer halben Stunde weg und Michiru begann in der Küche das Mittagessen herzurichten, da Hotaru auch bald aus der Schule kommen würde.

Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein seltsames Gefühl und sie blieb starr stehen.

„Ein Dämon", murmelte sie.

Rasch hatte sie Hotaru eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben und war dann auch schon weg.

„_Es muss ganz in der Nähe sein. Am Strand."_

Als sie dort ankam, kämpften die fünf inneren Kriegerinnen bereits gegen mehrere Dämonen, die Michiru irgendwie an Tiere erinnerten.

Sie verwandelte sich in Sailor Neptun und kam Sailor Moon zur Hilfe, die gerade in den Fängen eines Spinnendämonens festsaß und wie am Spieß schrie.

Alle fünf Kriegerinnen sahe auf, als sie ein „Neptun flieg" hörten und im nächsten Moment der Spinnendämon von der Attacke verletzt wurde. Er musste Sailor Moon los lassen, welche unsanft zu Boden fiel.

„Wer bist du? Wie kannst du es wagen, dich hier einzumischen?", fragten die Dämonen herausfordernd.

„Angelockt von der neuen Zeit, jetzt in dieser Welt, Sailor Neptun!"

Wütend, von einer Sailorkriegerin verletzt worden zu sein, griff der Spinnendämon Neptun an. Sie konnte den giftigen Spinnenfäden gerade noch entgehen, indem sie in die Luft sprang und mehrere Meter hinter dem Dämon wieder landete. Doch da wurde sie bereits von einer Art Fuchsdämon angegriffen, den sie jedoch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Neptun, hinter dir!", rief Sailor Jupiter, die das Fuchsfeuer gesehen hatte, das auf Neptun zuflog. Die Kriegerin des Jupiters wollte den Dämon vernichten, doch ihre Atacken waren wirkungslos.

Neptun versuchte das Feuer mit ihrem Spielgel zu reflektieren, doch gleichzeitig wurde sie nun im Rücken von dem Spinnendämon angegriffen. Sie schickte das Feuer zu dem Fuchs zurück, woraufhin dieser vernichtet wurde, doch keine Sekunde später wurde sie von den giftigen Spinnweben getroffen, die sie durch die Luft schleudern ließen. Sie schrie auf und landete am Ufer des Meeres.

Ihre Uniform war am Rücken weggeätzt worden und eine unschöne Wunde war dort zu sehen.

Sie versuchte sich aufzurappel, doch ihr Rücken schmerzte furchtbar.

„_Uranus, warum bist du nicht hier? Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich kämpfen …"_

„Neptun", schrie Sailor Moon und wollte zu ihr hinlaufen, wurde jedoch von dem Spinnendämon gestoppt. Sie griff ihn an, doch ihre Attacken blieben wirkungslos. Auch die Angriffe der anderen bewirkten nichts. Selbst Merkurs Analysen brachten keine neues Ergebnis.

„Neptun, du musst kämpfen", rief Sailor Venus und versuchte sich zusammen mit Mars einen Schlangendämon vom Hals zu halten.

„Nur deine Attacken zeigen Wirkung", fügte Merkur hinzu.

Erneut versuchte sich die Kriegerin aufzurichten, doch der Schmerz in ihrem Rücken war beinahe so stark, wie der, in ihrem Herzen.

„_Uranus, ich brauche dich!"_

Mit Entsetzen sah sie, wie weitere giftige Spinnenweben auf sie zukamen. Ihre Hand tastete nach dem Spiegel, doch er war zu weit von ihr entfernt.

In diesem Moment kam plötzlich ein starker Wind auf und dicht an Michiru vorbei donnerte ein gelber Planet. Der Spinnendämon wurde hart davon getroffen und zu Boden gerissen.

„Wer bist du", ächzte der Dämon.

Schützend vor Michiru stand eine neue Sailorkriegerin, die ein reich verziertes Schwert in den Händen hielt.

„Angelockt von der neuen Zeit, jetzt in dieser Welt, Sailor Uranus!"

„_Haruka …"_

Sailor Moon, Merkur, Mars, Jupiter und Venus trauten ihren Augen nicht.

Wütend, mit letzter Kraft schleuderte der Spinnendämon Netze zu der neuen Kriegerin. Doch sie prallten einfach an ihr ab.

„Du kannst niemanden besiegen, der eigentlich gar nicht existiert", sagte Uranus mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Uranus, flieg!" Erneut wurde der Dämon hart getroffen und diesmal löste er sich auf.

Starr blickten die Dämon auf die Stelle wo die Riesenspinne keine Minute zuvor gewesen war.

„Kann man dich keinen Tag mal alleine kämpfen lassen?", wandte sich Uranus mit gespieltem Vorwurf an Neptun, die sie noch immer ungläubig anblickte.

Uranus reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie mit einem Ruck nach oben, wobei sich die Kriegerin auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht aufzuschreien.

Kurz warf Uranus einen Blick auf die Wunde am Rücken.

„Jetzt hab' dich nicht so. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Verletzungen ist das nur ein Kratzer", kommentierte die blonde Kriegerin.

„Machen wir sie fertig?", wechselte Uranus das Thema.

Neptun nickte und beide gingen in Angriffsstellung, wobei die Kriegerin des Windes etwas schützend vor der Kriegerin des Meeres stand.

Auch die übrigen Dämonen gingen in Kampfposition und griffen an.

Die beiden Sailorkriegerinnen sahen sich kurz an und wussten was der jeweils andere dachte.

„Uranus …"

„Neptun …"

„… FLIEG!"

Beide hatten sämtliche Energie, über die sie verfügten, in den Angriff gelegt.

Kurz vor den Dämonen verbanden sich beide Attacken zu einer Ultimativen und vernichteten die Feinde auf einen Schlag.

Die inneren Kriegerinnen hatten das Ganze gespannt verfolgt.

„_Lediglich die Attacken von Uranus und Neptun sind wirksam!"_

In diesem Moment kollabierte neben Uranus ihre Partnerin. Sie konnte sie noch rechtzeitig auffangen, damit sie nicht auf den Boden aufschlug- obwohl das bei Sand nicht allzu viel ausgemacht hätte. Sie ohrfeigte diese ein paar Mal, damit sie wieder aufwachte.

Neptuns Lider flatterten und als sie die Augen aufschlug blickte sie in die dunkelgrünen beinahe schon blauen Augen von Uranus.

„Wie kommst du hierher?", fragte sie flüsternd und strich eine Strähne aus Uranus' Gesicht, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch wirklich echt war.

„Astralkörper", hörten auf einmal alle eine vertraute Stimme.

Merkur und Venus traten bei Seite, damit Sailor Pluto- die Wächterin über Raum und Zeit- passieren konnte.

Die Älteste der Krigerinnen blickte auf Neptun herab.

„Ich habe dir doch mein Wort gegeben, dir zu helfen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

„Aber ich habe dich nicht gerufen …"

„ … Aber Uranus. Darum erschuff ich für ihre Seele vorübergehend diesen Astralkörper."

„Danke"

„Sailor Pluto, warum waren unsere Attacken machtlos? Warum konnten nur Uranus und Neptun etwas gegen die Dämonen ausrichten?", fragte Jupiter.

„Das sind die neuen Gegner, von denen du gesprochen hast, richtig Pluto!", warf Neptun ein.

Die Angesprochene nickte nur und meinte zu den Inneren: „Ich erkläre es euch."


	9. Kaikoku Verwarnung

Ich widme dieses Kapitel meinen Kommischreibern. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Und ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein, dass ich immer an den unmöglichsten Stellen aufhöre …

**9.**

Stumm sahen sich Uranus und Neptun an. Jede wollte etwas sagen, doch keine traute sich, den Anfang zu machen.

Schließlich murmelte die Kriegerin des Windes: „Es muss dir nichts Leid tun."

Verwundert sah Neptun sie an.

„Das hast du doch im Krankenhaus gesagt", entgegnete Uranus.

„Du hast es gehört?"

„Ich bereue es nicht, dass ich deinem Schicksalsweg gefolgt bin. Bevor ich auf dich traf und zu Sailor Uranus wurde, da suchte ich ständig etwas, um eine Leere in mir auszufüllen.

Seit dem Tag, an dem ich erfuhr, dass du, Michiru Sailor Neptun bist und ich in Wirklichkeit Sailor Uranus … Seit diesem Tag ist die Leere weg", sagte Uranus leise und blickte in die meeresfarbenen Augen von Neptun.

„Und der Streit … Du hast keine Schuld daran.

Ich war diejenige, die ausgeflippt ist.

Ich war diejenige, die nur gesehen hat, was sie sehen wollte.

Ich war diejenige, die gehört hat, was sie hören wollte.

Ich war diejenige, die anschließend auf dem Motorrad geflüchtet ist und mal wieder viel zu schnell gefahren ist."

„Ach Haruka …", murmelte Neptun und umarmte sie.

„Was ist eigentlich mit meinem Motorrad?"

„Das ist Schrott", antwortete Neptun zaghaft.

Augenblicklich änderte sich Uranus Mimik. Sie machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, wie ein kleines Kind, dem man gesagt hatte, dass sein Hamster gestorben war.

„_Tauscht man den Hamster gegen ein Motorrad aus, stimmt es ja …"_

„Joey hat es sich angesehen und gesagt, es wäre das Beste es verschrotten zu lassen- für dich, wie auch für das Motorrad. Dein Trainer lässt es noch heute abholen.

In diesem Moment trat Pluto an die Beiden heran.

„Wir müssen gehen, Uranus. Lange wird der Astralkörper nicht mehr existieren."

Langsam stand Uranus auf und half Neptun mit hoch.

Während sich die beiden voneinander verabschiedeten, öffnete Pluto ein Raum- Zeit- Portal.

„Gib dem Baby aber wenigsten noch eine Abschiedsumarmung von mir, versprochen!"

„Mach ich", antwortete Neptun schmunzelnd.

Allmählich begann sich der Astralkörper aufzulösen und Uranus wurde beinahe automatisch in das Portal gezogen.

„Welches Benzin brauchen eigentlich deine Autos?", rief Neptun ihr noch hinterher.

„Was! Du fährst meine Autos?"

„Welches Benzin? Ansonsten schätze ich einfach", drohte Neptun.

„Alle brauchen Diesel. Aber wehe es ist auch nur ein Kratzer im Lack", rief Uranus zu ihr zurück, da sie schon so gut wie im Portal verschwunden war.

„Ich komme heute Abend vorbei", teilte Pluto Neptun noch mit und verschwand dann ebenfalls im Portal. Danach schloss es sich wieder.

Neptun starrte auf die Stelle, an der eben noch das Portal gestanden hatte. Ein lauer Wind flaute auf. Die Kriegerin des Meeres glaubte eine vertraute Stimme zu hören.

„_Gib mir noch etwas Zeit, um mich zu regenerieren, Michi."_

„Ich warte auf dich, Ruka. So wie damals …", flüsterte Neptun kaum hörbar. Sie verwandelte sich zurück in Michiru Kaioh. Von ihren Verletzungen war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie den Strand und ließ die inneren Sailorkriegerinnen zurück.

Diese blickten nachdenklich nach.

Sie verwandelten sich zurück und setzten sich in den Sand.

„Unsere Lage ist verdammt schlecht", brach Rey schließlich das Schweigen.

„Was meinst du damit?", frage Minako.

„Setsuna scheint ja in letzter Zeit mal wieder die meiste Zeit an ihrem Tor zu, Hotaru ist noch nicht so weit, Haruka liegt im Krankenhaus und Michiru kämpft schlechter als Bunny. Und gleichzeitig haben wir neue Gegner, gegen die nur die äußeren Kriegerinnen etwas ausrichten können. Das meinte ich damit!", antwortete Rey.

„Was soll das nun schon wieder heißen?", brauste Bunny bei der Anspielung auf ihre Kampfeskünste auf.

Beruhigend legte ihr Amy eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hör einfach nicht hin, okay!"

„So schlecht wie vorhin habe ich Neptun noch nie kämpfen sehen", äußerte Makoto.

„Ist das ein Wunder? Einerseits lastet Harukas Unfall auf ihr, andererseits die Ungewissheit, wann Sailor Saturn erwacht und gleichzeitig wird von ihr erwartet, dass sie quasi im Alleingang die Erde rettet", entgegnete Minako.

„Vielleicht könnten uns die Star Lights helfen", überlegte Bunny.

„Wenn sie es könnten, hätte Pluto es sicherlich gesagt", sagte Rey.

Hotaru war bereits im Bett, als Sailor Pluto wieder auftauchte. Michiru war gerade dabei, in ihrem Atelier zu malen, als die Kriegerin auftauchte und sich in Setsuna Meioh zurückverwandelte.

Michiru reinigte rasch ihre Pinsel und setzte sich dann mit der Freundin hinaus auf die Terasse, um die laue Abendluft zu geniesen.

„Schläft Hotar schon?", fragte Setsuna und lauschte dem Rauschen des Meeres in der Ferne.

„Ja."

„Haruka?"

„Unverändert."

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht deswegen gekommen bin …"

Michiru nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Es geht um die neue Gefahr …"

„Ja. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Urform der Dämonen."

„Urform?" Skeptisch blickte Michiru die Freundin an.

„Du kennst doch sicherlich die alten Geschichten, in denen die Rede von Tierdämonen ist …

Vor vielen hundert Jahren lebten sie in Scharen in Japan und auf der ganzen Welt. Doch der Mensch verdrängte sie immer weiter. Bis vor kurzem lebten nur wenige, um das natürliche Gleichgewicht zu erhalten. Aber aus einem unergründlichen Grund tauchen sie auf einmal wieder in Scharen auf und vernichten die Menschen.Das natürliche Gleichgewicht ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen", erzählte Setsuna.

„Und warum sind Bunny und Co machtlos gegen die Dämonen?"

„Weil sie sich gegenseitig aufheben. So war es von Urgezeiten her gedacht. Die fünf Inneren beschützen die Erde. Wir äußeren das Sonnensystem. Doch eben weil sie die Erde und das natürliche Gleichgewicht darauf beschützen sollen, kommen sie gegen die Dämonen nicht an."

„… Ansonsten wäre das Gleichgewicht zerstört …", fuhr Michiru fort.

„Ja. Es liegt an uns, wieder Ordnung hereinzubringen", antwortete Setsuna.

Michiru murmelte etwas unverständliches und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„_Warum? Warum gerade jetzt?"_

„Michiru, für den Kampf wirst du all deine Energie benötigen. So ein Disaster wie heute, kannst du dir nicht noch einmal leisten", fuhr Setsuna fort.

Starr sah die Kriegerin des Meeres sie an.

„_Weiß sie, wie ich mich fühle?"_

„Ich kann mir in etwa vorstellen, wie es in dir drinnen aussieht, Michiru, aber du darft dich davon nicht beeinflussen lassen. Wenigstens nicht im Kampf! Im Kampf muss ich mich auf dich verlassen können. Ich muss mich so auf dich verlassen können, wie du dich auf Uranus verlassen kannst", redete ihr Setsuna ins Gewissen.

Stumm nickte sie nur.

Die Prinzessin des Plutos stand auf und ging Richtung Terrassentür. Kurz davor stoppte sie und drehte sich nocheinmal um.

„Ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können. So hart es auch klingen mag!"

Erneut nickte Michiru nur. Sie dachte, Setsuna würde zurück zum Portal gehen, aber dem war nicht so. Sie stand noch immer an derselben Stelle und blickte auf Michiru.

Schließlich sprach sie leise: „Königin Serenety war damals nicht begeistert gewesen, als sie von eurer Verbindung erfahren hat. Sie glaubte, es würde euch im Kampf behindern. Weiß Gott, wie viele Stunden ich damit verbracht habe, die Königin vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich beteuert habe, dass ihr beide professionell genug wärt, um mit der Situation umzugehen.

Letztendlich ließ sie euch gewären."

Sie blickte auf Michiru, die immer noch genauso dort saß, wie vor ein paar Minuten.

„Vielleicht hatte die Königin doch Recht. Man hätte euch schon damals trennen müssen", sagte Setsuna mehr zu sich als zu Michiru. Doch diese hatte die letzten Worte natürlich mitbekommen und war erregt aufgesprungen.

„Nein! Eine Welt ohne Haruka ist nicht lebenswert. Hättet ihr das getan, hätte ich mich umgebracht!"

„Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Haruka dieselbe Einstellung hat. Im Gegenteil …

Aber genau das ist euer Schwachpunkt."

Mit diesen Worten löste sich Setsuna langsam auf und ließ eine verstörte Michiru zurück.


	10. Die Vision

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich strapaziere eure Geduld enorm, aber ich verspreche, dass es bald die Auflösung geben wird. Indianerehrenwort!

Doch nun, lest ersteinmal Kapitel 10. Es führt weiter zu dem großen Plot hin …

**10.**

Es war eine weitere Nacht, in der Michiru ruhelos im Bett lag. Warum musste Setsuna ihr das nur erzählen. Und das, was sie zum Schluss gesagt hatte … war das eine Drohung gewesen?

Warum musste Setsuna nur immer in Rätseln reden?

Michiru wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Gerade weil sie und Haruka sich so gut ergänzten war es auch gleichzeitig ihre größte Schwäche.

Das hatte sie heute am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Sie war es nicht mehr gewohnt, ohne die Kriegerin des Windes an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen. Neptun stand auf dem Schlachtfeld und hatte das Gefühl, nur zur Hälfte anwesend zu sein. Ein Teil fehlte. Uranus hatte gefehlt.

„Warum muss Setsuna nur Recht haben?", murmelte Michiru und verkrallte ihre Fingernägel in der dünnen Bettdecke.

„Wie oft habe ich die Welt riskiert, nur um Haruka zu retten?"

Setsuna hatte Recht, hätte Königin Serenety damals wirklich den Befehl gegeben, Uranus und Neptun zu trennen, hätten sie beide Selbstmord begangen.

„_Eine Welt ohne Haruka ist es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden."_

Ja, das hatte sie damals zu dem Bauchredner gesagt. Und es stimmte. Haruka war ihre Welt.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich leise die Tür und Hotaru kam herein. Vorsichtig trat sie ans Bett.

„Schläfst du schon?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Leicht nickte Hotaru.

„Ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl", antwortete das Mädchen und krabbelte zu Michiru unter die Bettdecke.

„Versuch zu schlafen", flüsterte Michiru und strich ihr durch das dunkle Haar.

„Kann ich morgen mit zu Haruka ins Krankenhaus?"

„Okay."

„Gut", antwortete Hotaru und kuschelte sich an Michiru. „Gute Nacht", murmelte sie noch und war dann auch schon bald darauf eingeschlafen.

In der Luft lag der Geruch nach Schwefel. Die Luft war schwer von Rußpartikeln. Man konnte kaum sehen. Lava brach aus der Erde heraus. Immer wieder konnte man Blut sehen.

Schwer atmend lag Sailor Pluto am Boden. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen, ihr gesamter Körper mit zahlreichen Wunden übersät.

„Neptun, flieg!", rief Sailor Neptun schwach und kippte nach vorne, auf ihre Knie. Auch sie trug zahlreiche Spuren aus dem Kampf. Ihr Atem ging stockend. Eine tiefe Wunde verlief ihren Hals entlang. Blut tat aus und versickerte in ihren Kleidern.

„Ich muss durchhalten", presste sie aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Erneut wollte sie eine Attacke starten, doch ihre Energie reichte nicht mehr aus. Sie sah, wie ein gewaltiges Wesen mit einer Fratze auf sie zusprang. Bereit sie zu töten.

Sie schloss die Augen und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Leben.

Doch sie spürte nichts.

Sie öffnete die Augen. Das Wesen war vernichtet. Vor ihr stand Sailor Uranus in gekrümmter Haltung. Sie hielt ihr Schwert in der linken Hand.

„Uranus", flüsterte Neptun und verlor das Bewusstsein. Ihr Körper stürzte zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen.

Uranus sah es. Sie sah auch Plutos Körper.

Ihre Finger knackten.

„Uranus, flieg!"

Ihre Attacke zeigte kaum Wirkung. Mehrere Wesen stürzten sich auf die Kriegerin. Sie tat ihr, bestes, doch sie war zu schwach.

Nach mehreren Minuten stürzte sie blutend zu Boden. Neben Neptun.

Der Himmel verfinsterte weiter und weiter. Es war beinahe so dunkel wie in einer Neumondnacht. Lava floss. Sie verbreitete sich über den gesamten Boden.

Zitternd griff Uranus nach Neptuns Hand.

„Uranus …", hauchte sie kaum hörbar und schloss die Augen.

„Wir … sehen uns … in der Hölle …, Michi."

Die Erde brach auf. Die Hölle kam auf die Erde.

„Neeeeiiiiiinnnnnnn!" Schreiend und schweißgebadet wachte Hotaru auf. Sie saß senkrecht im Bett und ihr Atem ging stoßweise.

„Was hast du, Hotaru?", fragte Michiru und nahm ihre Ziehtochter in den Arm.

„Eine … Vision", antwortete sie stockend.

Michiru horchte auf.

„Was hast du gesehen?"

„Ein Kampf. Pluto lag am Boden, du hast angegriffen und bist dann in die Knie gegangen. Ein Monster wollte dich angreifen, aber Uranus hat dich gerettet. Überall … überall war Blut. Du bist … auf den Boden gefallen und Uranus kämpfte alleine. Die Monster töteten sie. Sie töteten alle. Danach … kam die Hölle … auf Erden", erzählte Hotaru stockend.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Versuchte Michiru das nur Hotaru einzureden oder auch sich selbst?

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr sterbt", sagte Hotaru beinahe flehentlich.

„Niemand stirbt, versprochen."

„Wie kannst du das sagen!", schrie Hotaru auf einmal schrill und war aus dem Bett gesprungen.

„Meine letzte Vision trat auch ein!" Kaum das diese Worte ausgesprochen waren, lief sie aus dem Zimmer. Michiru war ebenfalls aufgestanden und folgte ihr. Schließlich fand sie sie auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers.

Hotaru stand bewegungslos dort und starrte mit ausdruckslosen Augen zum Mond. Sie hörte, wie Michiru an sie heran trat.

„Ich spüre, wie die Kriegerin in mir immer stärker wird. Und ich spüre, dass der Tag, an dem sich mein Schicksal erfüllt, bald kommen wird", sagte sie leise.

„_Sie klingt jetzt schon wie Sailor Saturn. So ruhig und gelassen. Beinahe kalt."_

„Ich weiß, dass Pluto mir die Erinnerungen an damals genommen hat", redete sie weiter.

„_Wie kann das sein?"_

„Ich bin euch deswegen nicht böse. Es war wohl besser so.

Aber ich weiß auch, dass ihr euch davor fürchtet, dass ich erwache. Die Prophezeihung sagt schließlich, wenn Saturn erwacht und mit der Sichel die Erde betritt, so kommt nur noch Tod.

Erwache ich, hat das die vollständige Vernichtung der Erde zur Folge."

„Hotaru, schau mich an", bat Michiru. Aus dunklen Augen, die soviele Gefühle wiederspiegelten, sah Hotaru sie an.

„Als Sailor Saturn das erste Mal in dieser Zeit erwacht ist, opferte sie sich, um die Erde zu retten. Sie- und somit auch du- wurde wiedergeboren. Ihr habt beide eine zweite Chance verdient.

Du magst eine der mächtigsten Sailorkriegerinnen sein, schließlich genügte ein Powerschub von dir aus, um Uranus und mich auf das nächsthöhere Energielevel zu bringen, aber dennoch schlägt in deiner Brust noch immer das Herz eines Menschen. Und wir wissen, dass du ein guter Mensch bist. Du könntest niemanden schaden, Hotaru."

Das Mädchen sah zu Boden. Im nächsten Moment hatten sich ihre Arme um Michirus Hüfte geschlungen und sich an sie gedrückt.

„Ich habe aber Angst, dass ich als Sailor Saturn denen Schaden werde, die mir etwas bedeuten."


	11. Kristall Tokyo

**11.**

Unruhig ging eine junge Frau vor einem großen Tor auf und ab. Ihre langen, dunkelgrünen beinahe schwarzen Haare bewegten sich bei jeder Bewegung mit. Einen Teil ihrer Haare hatte sie zu einem Knoten geschlungen, damit sie ihr nicht ständig ins Gesicht fielen.

Sie trug das Outfit einer Sailorkriegerin, wobei ihre Hauptfarbe ein kräftiges dunkelrot war.

Am Tor schebte eine Art rießger Schlüssel in Form eines Stabes mit Wappen. Im Zentrum befand sich ein großer rötlicht glühender Edelstein.

Eine Handbewegung der Kriegerin genügte und das Glühen hörte auf.

Immer wieder konnte man sie leise fluchen hören. Etwas, das sie normalerweise nie tat.

„_Wie konnte es möglich sein, dass Hotaru sich wieder erinnert? Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen … Wenn Sailor Saturn wirklich am Erwachen ist, dann ist sie noch stärker als wir bisher schon angenommen haben._

_Wenn ich nur sehen könnte, auf welcher Seite Saturn sich befindet …_

_Wenn ich wüsste, ob sie unser Feind ist … Wäre sie es, wären wir wohl so gut wie machtlos. _

_Oh Gott, warum muss das alles ausgerechnet jetzt passieren, wo Haruka im Krankenhaus liegt und auf Neptun kein großer Verlass ist …"_

Plötzlich hielt die Kriegerin inne. Sie spürte etwas. Es ging eindeutig vom Portal aus. Man konnte beinahe glauben, es glühe!

Langsam und knarrend, ohne das sie etwas getan hatte, öffneten sich die Türen. Mit einer Handbewegung hielt sie ihren Stab in den Händen und stellte sich kampfbereit vor das Tor.

„Komm, Sailor Pluto, komm", hörte sie eine Stimme aus dem Portal.

Misstrauisch trat sie einen Schritt näher heran.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen, Prinzessin des Plutos. Trete durch die Pforte, die du schon dein Leben lang bewachst, Prinzessin."

Pluto wusste nicht warum, doch sie tat es. Sie trat in das Tor zu Raum und Zeit ein. Alles verschwamm. Ein grelles Licht erschien. Geblendet musste sie die Augen schließen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete befand sie sich in einem herlichen, paradisischem Park.

Sie sah sich um. Hier war sie schon gewesen. Hier hatte sie einen Großteil ihrer Kindheit und Ausbildung verbracht.

„Du irrst dich nicht, Prinzessin Pluto, du befindest dich in Kristall Tokyo."

Erneut war da diese Stimme. Aber diesmal schien sie so nah zu sein. Einem Instinkt folgend drehte sie sich langsam um. Als sie die Person sah, sank sie augenblicklich auf die Knie und senkte demütig ihren Kopf.

„Königin Serenety."

„Steh' auf, Pluto", sagte die Frau. Sie hatte lange, weiß- silbrige Haare, die ebenso wie Sailor Moons frisiert waren. Auf ihrer Stirn befand sich eine Mondsichel und sie trug ein schlichtes, weißes Kleid.

Pluto tat wie geheißen und folgte der Königin zu einer Bank auf der sich schließlich beide Frauen hinsetzten.

„Es ist schön, dich einmal wieder zu sehen, Pluto."

Sie antwortete nichts darauf. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Die Königin war tot, ebenso alle anderen. Das gesamte Silver Millenium war tot. Pluto war damals die Einzige, die überlebt hatte. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Kriegerinnen wiedergeboren wurden.

„Deine Sorgen und Ängste waren nicht zu übersehen", fuhr die Königin fort.

Verwundert sah Pluto sie an. Richtig! Zum Teil konnte sie Dinge mittels ihrer Gefühle beeinflussen.

„Was ist los, dass dir soviel Kopf zerbrechen bereitet?", fragte die Königin.

Langsam begann Pluto zu berichten, was sich in letzter Zeit zugetragen hat.

„Uranus und Neptun!", sagte die Königin skeptisch.

„Ja", antwortete Pluto, „ihre Seelen sind dermaßen von einander abhängig, dass es unmöglich ist, die beiden zu trennen. Michiru hat mir mitten ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie eher sterben würde, als zuzulassen, von Haruka getrennt zu werden."

Die Königin schloss kurz die Augen und dachte nach. Schließlich öffnete sie sie wieder.

„Du hast ihr ins Gewissen geredet, Pluto … und Neptun erschien mir schon immer eine sehr vernünftige Kriegerin zu sein. Sie wird nicht versagen. Sie wird sich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt fangen. Ich würde mir größere Sorgen machen, sprächen wir hier von Uranus. Sie war meiner Meinung nach schon immer die unberechenbarste Kriegerin von euch allen."

Leicht nickte Pluto.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles, was dich beunruhigt, habe ich recht?"

„Nein", antwortete die Kriegerin und begann nun von Hotaru und der erwachenden Sailor Saturn zu berichten. Serenety unterbrach sie nicht, sondern hörte nur still zu. Doch schließlich endete Pluto.

„Sailor Saturn … ja, sie war schon immer ein Außnahmefall.

Du hast sicherlich schon festgestellt, Pluto, dass die Kräfte der fünf Inneren Kriegerinnen zusammen gleichgroß wie die gebündelten Kräfte von dir, Neptun und Uranus sind …"

Ein erneutes nicken von Pluto.

„Somit wären alle Planeten weg, mit Ausnahme von Saturn. An der Spitze ihrer Macht- mit der richtigen Ausbildung- ist Saturn mächtiger als die inneren oder äußeren Kriegerinnen. Dies war stets zum Schutze des Gleichgewichts gedacht.

Leider ist Saturn leicht zu beeinflussen. Wenn jemand falsches sie zur Kriegerin ausbildet und sie an die Spitze führt, dann trifft die Prophezeihung zu. Erst, wenn ihre Kräfte und ihre Position sich gefestigt haben, wird sie nicht mehr beeinflussbar sein.

Aber nach allem, was du erzählt hast …"

Plutos Lider flatterten. Langsam öffnete sie sie.

„_Wo bin ich?"_

Sie lag vor dem Portal auf dem Fußboden. Wie lange sie dort lag, wusste sie nicht. Auch nicht, wie sie dort hin gekommen war. Aber dafür erinnerte sie sich an das Gespräch mit Königin Serenety. Die Königin glaubte, dass Saturns Position sich bereits gefestigt hatte. Alleine auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sie stets unter dem Einfluss von Sailorkriegerinnen gestanden hatte.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt recht Majestät …", flüsterte Pluto. Sie nahm ihren Stab und ließ ihn vor sich schweben. Erneut begann der Edelstein zu leuchten. Er sandte ein rötliches Licht zu Sailor Pluto ab. Diese schloss die Augen und ließ sich von dem Licht leiten.

AN: So, heute kommen ein paar persönliche Worte von mir erst zum Schluss. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es insgesamt sehr ruhig war und ihr noch immer im Unklaren darüber seit, was mit Haruka ist. Nun, vielleicht hat der ein oder andere von euch zwischen den Zeilen gelesen … Wenn ja, so sind diese Personen im Vorteil …


	12. Endlich!

So, hier kommt das Kapitel, auf das ihr alle so lange gewartet habt. Ihr wisst, wovon ich rede, richtig!

Tja, und was aus Saturn wird. Lediglich mein Computer und ich wissen es … Euch wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als abzuwarten.

Aber nun geniest ersteinmal dieses Kapitel.

**12.**

Leise betraten Michiru und Hotaru das Zimmer auf der Intensivstation, in dem sich Haruka befand. Beide mussten sterile Überwürfe tragen. Auf den Mundschutz hatten sie verzichten können.

„_Zum Glück. Mit dem Teil kann man ja kaum atmen"_, dachte Michiru.

„Sie sieht aus, als wenn sie schlafen würde", flüsterte Hotaru und hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt. Sie betrachtete Haruka.

So hatte sie sie noch nie gesehen- und das bereitete ihr Angst. Normalerweise strotzte Haruka nur so vor Lebensenergie. Aber nun … Sie erinnerte Hotaru mehr an eine Leiche, so blass war sie.

Stumm saß Michiru auf dem Stuhl und hielt Harukas gesunde Hand zwischen ihren Händen. Ihre Augen wanderten zu den verschiedenen Monitoren, die die Lebensfunktionen aufzeichneten.

Hotaru hatte eine Haarsträhne aus Harukas Gesicht gestrichen, die über ihre Augen gefallen war. Ihre Finger ruhten auf der Stelle ihrer Stirn, an der normalerweise das Zeichen des Uranus erschien.

Michiru glaubte zu sehen, wie Hotarus Fingerspitzen kurz aufglühten und sie ihre Energie in Harukas Körper übertrug.

„Was tust du da?"

Doch Hotaru reagierte nicht. Ihre Augen hatten einen glasigen Glanz.

Michiru konnte hören, wie das Mädchen einige undefinierbare Worte murmelte. Im nächsten Moment zog sie ihre Hand zurück und betrachtete verwundert ihre Fingerspitzen. Ihre Augen nahmen wieder einen normalen Ausdruck an.

„Was hast du getan, Hotaru?", fragte Michiru erneut.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie monoton. Noch immer konnte sie etwas seltsames fühlen. Es war beinahe so, als würde sich noch eine Seele in ihrem Körper befinden. Und genau diese Seele hatte gerade die Kontrolle übernommen.

„_Sailor Saturn?"_

Besorgt betrachtete Michiru das Mädchen. Es war nicht mehr normal, wie sie sich verhielt. Sie würde mit Setsuna reden müssen. Vielleicht wusste sie mehr …

„_Natürlich weiß sie mehr. Sie weiß immer mehr. Nur sagt sie in den seltensten Fällen etwas …"_

Plötzlich zuckte Michiru zusamen. Sie glaubte eine Bewegung in Harukas Hand wahrgenommen zu haben.

„Haruka?"

„Ich glaube, ihre Lider bewegen sich", meldete Hotaru.

„Wach auf, Haruka, bitte."

Es schien tatsächlich so, als würden Harukas Lider sich langsam heben.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alles war so dunkel. Immer wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, von einer unsichtbaren Macht unter Wasser gezogen zu werden.

Aber welches Wasser? Hier war nirgends Wasser!

Je mehr sie versuchte, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, desto stärker wurde der Sog von unten. Erneut versuchte sie durchzustoßen.

Aber wie lange würde sie das noch durchhalten? Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihre Kräfte sie verließen.

„_Ich darf nicht aufgeben!"_

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie eine fremde Energie sie umschloss und in sie eindrang. Es war schmerzhaft, aber gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie ihre Kräfte zurückkamen.

An ihrer Stirn leuchtete ein goldenes Zeichen. Im Hintergrund tauchte ein zweites auf. Es leuchtete lilan und verband sich mit dem Goldenen.

„_ENERGIE!"_

Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie diese neue, fremde und doch irgendwo vertraute Energie, sie nach oben katapultierte.

„_Ich bin frei!"_, jubelte sie.

Sie sah sich um.

Wo war sie nun gelandet? Erneut war alles so dunkel. Konnte den niemand hier mal das Licht einschalten? Oder ihr wenigstens eine Taschenlampe geben!

„_Ich würde mich auch mit einer Kerze oder einem Feuerzeug zufriedengeben!"_

Plötzlich glaubte sie lauter als je zuvor Stimmen zu hören.

„_Michiru! Hotaru!"_

„Michiru! Hotaru!", schrie sie.

„_Sie scheinen mich nicht hören zu können …"_

Erneut glaubte sie Michirus Stimme zu hören: „Haruka, wach auf, bitte."

„_Ich muss nur meine Augen öffen … Verdammt! Warum sind die auf einmal so schwer … Das war noch nie so schwer …_

_Wenn ich meine komplette verbliebene Energie zusammennehme … Vielleicht funktioniert es dann …"_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Langsam öffnete Haruka ihre Augen.

„_Verdammt, ist das schwer."_

Das Licht war so grell für sie, dass sie die Augen wieder schloss.

„Haruka, bleib da", hörte sie Michirus Stimme, nahe ihrem Ohr.

„_Wo soll ich denn bitte schön hin?"_

Erneut öffnete Haruka ihre Augen. Diesmal war es nicht mehr so schwer und das Licht blendete nicht mehr so sehr. Zunächst sah alles nur schemenhaft.

Nur langsam begann sie klarer zu sehen.

Aber plötzlich spürte sie ein furchtbares Stechen in ihrem Oberkörper. Sie musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien.

„Wer immer da auf mir liegt: Runter! Das tut scheißweh!"

Keine Minute später erkannte sie die überglücklichen Gesichter von Michiru und Hotaru vor ihren Augen.

Haruka wollte ihren Kopf etwas drehen, doch dies wurde von der Halskrause verhindert. Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Hals und tastete ihn ab. Da erst bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hand eingegipst war.

Und was zum Teufel war das für ein Teil, das sie über Mund und Nase hatte! Und was piepste da so schrecklich!

„Alles in Ordnung, Haruka?", hörte sie erneut Michirus besorgte Stimme.

Apropos Michiru!

„Dein Rücken?"

Verwundert sah Hotaru Haruka an. Was meinte sie damit?

Michiru lächelte leicht.

„Nachdem ich mich wieder zurückverwandelt habe, war es ausgeheilt."

Haruka wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch die Maske behinderte sie stark. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie vorhin überhaupt etwas hatte sagen können.

Sie gab ein leicht entnervtes Stöhnen von sich und wollte sich die Maske abnehmen. Doch das ging nicht. Ihre Hand war ja eingegipst! Als sie es mit der Linken versuchen wollte, kam sie auch nicht weiter, da mindesten hundert Schläuche daran hingen und es beinahe unmöglich machten, den Arm normal zu bewegen.

Ein paar mal riss sie mit ihrem Arm daran, in der Hoffnung, sich die Nadeln dadurch herauszureißen. Leider klebten die Plaster nur zu gut und außerdem verursachte das Zerren und Reißen unglaubliche Schmerzen in ihrem Oberkörper. Als sie erneut daran zerren wollte, hielt Michiru ihren Arm fest und drückte ihn mit ungewohnter Kraft auf das Bett zurück.

„Das lässt du schön bleiben! Du reißt dir ja noch die Schläuche heraus", sagte Michiru tadelnd und Haruka verdrehte die Augen, sodass man beinahe nur noch das Weiß der Augäpfel sah. Dies wiederum entlockte Hotaru ein Kichern.

„Ich hole Doktor Morris", entschied Michiru und stand auf.

„Pass auf, dass sie keinen Unsinn anstellt, Hotaru."

„Ja, Michiru", antwortete das Mädchen und grinste Haruka verschwörerisch an.

AN: Jetzt nehme ich euch die eine Ungewissheit, lade euch aber zusätzlich eine Neue auf …


	13. Auf dem Weg der Besserung Teil 1

Leider ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, dafür dreht es sich aber nur um Haruka!

Also, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, denn bald dürft ihr euch wieder in Geduld üben. Aber dazu später …

**13.**

Inzwischen war später Vormittag und Hotaru hatte das Krankenhaus verlassen müssen, um wenigstens rechtzeitig zur dritten Stunde in der Schule zu sein.

Michiru blieb unterdessen noch etwas bei Haruka. Gerade kam sie mit einer Flasche Mineralwasser zurück in das Zimmer.

„Haruka?"

Sie stellte fest, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Schmunzelnd setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, trank etwas aus der Flasche und überwachte Harukas Schlaf.

Inzwischen trug die Blonde keine Atemmaske- sie hatte letztendlich Doktor Morris davon überzeugen können.

Die Ärztin war recht zufrieden mit Harukas Zustand gewesen. Eine Aussage, die Michiru sehr erleichtert hat. Allerdings hatte Morris auch hinzugefügt, dass man nun langsam die Schmerzmittel drosseln würde, was bedeuten würde, dass Haruka bald nicht mehr so hyperaktiv sein würde.

Verträumt strich Michiru ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

In diesem Moment schlug Haruka die Augen auf.

„Michiru", flüsterte sie.

„Guten Morgen."

„Hab' ich geschlafen?", fragte Haruka und blinzelte etwas.

Warum musste Licht so grell sein?

„Ja. Nachdem Hotaru in die Schule musste, habe ich mir etwas zum Trinken geholt. Als ich wiederkam, hast du geschlafen."

Leicht nickte Haruka, was sich durch die Halskrause allerdings als etwas schwierig herausstellte.

„Haben nochmal diese Viecher angegriffen?", wechselte Haruka das Thema.

„Nein. Zum Glück nicht. Hat dir Setsuna bereits erklärt, was es mit ihnen auf sich hat?"

„Ja, lang und breit", antwortete sie gelangweilt und erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie Pluto ihr alles erklärt hatte, als sie in diesem Astralkörper gesteckt hatte.

„Wir scheinen wohl nie Ruhe zu haben …", sinnierte Haruka.

„Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein", entgegnete Michiru mit einem Lächeln.

„Apropos Ruhe! Zerreist sich die Presse schon das Maul über mich?"  
„Nein. Dafür wurde gesorgt."

Haruka schloss die Augen, was etwa einem Nicken gleichkam.

Als sie sie nach einer Minute noch nicht wieder geöffnet hatte, dachte Michiru schon, sie sei wieder eingeschlafen.

Doch da vernahm sie leise Harukas dunkle Stimme.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Verwundert sah Michiru sie an und blickte in ihre Augen, die sie wieder geöffnet hatte.

„Der Streit. Ich hab' überreagiert und Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht so gemeint habe."

„Das taten wir beiden. Im Übrigen … du hast dich schon entschuldigt."

„Ich wollte es aber noch einmal in meinem richtigen Körper tun", antwortete Haruka mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann kann ich den ‚Three Lights' ja sagen, dass du dich über ihren Besuch sehr freuen würdest", entgegnete Michiru mit einem ähnlichen Grinsen.

Geschockt sah Haruka sie an.

Das meinte sie doch nicht etwa Ernst? Eher würde sie sich eigenhändig ihr Schwert in die Brust rammen, als so diesen Typen zu begegnen, bei denen man nie wusste, ob sie Männer oder Frauen waren. Nie im Leben würde sie Seiya Kou in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung gegenübertreten. Nein! Nie im Leben!

Michiru konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen, als sie Harukas Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Was ist daran bitte schön so witzig?", fragte sie beleidigt.

„Das war ein Scherz!", lachte Michiru. Harukas Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zum wegschmeißen.

„Ich bin hier halbtot und du machst dich über mich lustig", entgegnete sie schmollend und starrte mit vorgezogener Unterlippe auf die Wand.

„Dafür, dass du ‚halbtot' bist, konntest du aber recht gut mit Doktor Morris argumentieren …"

„Als Rache hat sie die Schmerzmittel gedrosselt", entgegnete Haruka und setzte ihren wehleidigsten Blick auf.

Statt etwas darauf zu antworteten beugte sich Michiru vor und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Genüsslich hatte Haruka die Augen geschlossen.

„Mehr! Das ist besser als jedes Schmerzmittel", forderte sie, als der Kuss geendet hatte.

Schmunzelnd erfüllte sie Haruka die Bitte.

Sie war froh, dass sie nicht mehr zerstritten waren und Haruka endlich auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein schien.


	14. Auf dem Weg der Besserung Teil 2

Also dieses Kapitel hätte ich genauso gut „die Ruhe vor dem Sturm" nennen können. Denn genau das ist es eigentlich auch … Ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht es nämlich um die neuen Feinde.

Aber nun genießt ersteinmal noch dieses ruhige, entspannende Kapitel.

Viel Spaß!

**14.**

Es war nächster Morgen, als Michiru erneut im Krankenhaus war, nachdem sie Hotaru noch zur Schule gebracht hatte.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass Haruka nicht mehr länger auf der Intensivstation lag.

Sie klopfte leicht an die Tür an und trat dann ein. Haruka saß in ihrem Bett und war umgeben von Dutzenden von Zeitschriften und Katalogen. Auf einem der Stühle saß Kaen Feia.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Kaioh", begrüßte er Michiru, stand auf und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Michiru tat es ihm gleich und gab Haruka einen Kuss auf die Wange. Erschrocken fuhr diese hoch.

„Oh! Guten Morgen, Michiru", im nächsten Moment war sie wieder in die Kataloge vertieft.

Ein Schmunzeln konnte sich Michiru beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen. Das war Haruka, wie sie leibt und lebte.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte ihr nicht die Kataloge mitbringen dürfen", entschuldigte sich Feia.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ansonsten hätte sie mir damit in den Ohren gelegen", antwortete Michiru lächelnd und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl.

„Hach", seufzte Haruka. „Die sind alle wunderschön und schnell. Am liebsten hätte ich sie alle." Verzweifelt raufte sie sich die kurzen Haare, soweit das mit einem eingegipsten Arm und einem Arm voller Zugänge überhaupt möglich war.

„Ich bezweifle, dass das Geld dazu reicht. Außer, du hast eine Geldanlage, von der ich nichts weiß?", entgegnete Michiru.

Beleidigt verzog Haruka das Gesicht und blätterte weiter. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und las gebannt einen Artikel durch.

„Wann komme ich hier frühestens raus?", fragte sie schließlich mit einer Stimme, die nur so vor Entschlossenheit strotzte.

„Was hast du dir wieder in den Kopf gesetzt?", fragten Michiru und Kaen gleichzeitig.

Haruka hielt die Zeitschrift so, dass beide lesen konnten und deutete von hinten auf eine Tabelle.

Es war eine Hochrechnung der Punkte, die die Rennfahrer im Laufe der Saison gesammelt hatten. Und nach genau dieser Tabelle hatte Haruka noch eine Chance auf den Meistertitel, vorausgesetzt sie gewann das letzte Rennen und der momentane Zweitplazierte schied aus.

Michiru schwandte, was sich Haruka in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Sie wollte den Meistertitel, das war ihr größter Traum.

„Die Qualifikaiton ist in vier Wochen", überlegte ihr Trainer.

„Bis dahin bin ich wieder vollkommen fit!", rief Haruka und war schon halb aus dem Bett gesprungen. Allerdings machten ihr da ihre Rippen und die frische Operationsnarbe einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht legte sie sich wieder hin und hatte ihre nichteingegipste Hand auf die Narbe am Bauch gedrückt.

„In vier Wochen bist du höchsten deinen Gips los", prophezeite Michiru.

„Ich kann in vier Wochen fahren. Ich muss ja nur oben bleiben", entgegnete Haruka stur.

„Die Frage ist, ob du überhaupt noch fahren kannst", überlegte Kaen.

„Warum? Ich bin doch angemeldet. Und bis dahin bin ich ehrlich wieder gesund."

„Ich meinte auch eher deine Psyche ... Es gibt genügend Fahrer, die auf Grund eines Unfalls nicht mehr in der Lage waren, zu fahren."

„Du unterstellst mir, ich hätte Angst?"

Kaen gab darauf keine Antwort, doch sein Blick genügte. Das schlimmste daran war, dass Haruka Angst davor hatte, er könnte Recht haben- das wäre das schlimmste für sie.

„_Ich habe keine Angst davor, wieder zu fahren. Ich riskiere schließlich ständig mein Leben, um die Erde zu retten. Da stellt ein Motorrad ein geringes Übel dar …"_

Aber war es wirklich so oder versuchte sie sich nur etwas einzureden? Sie kannte selbst ein paar Rennfahrer, die aus diesem Grund vorzeitig ihre Karriere aufgeben hatten müssen.

„Ich habe keine Angst davor, wieder auf eine Maschine zu steigen und Rennen zu fahren", sagte sie schließlich und versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen.

Doch Michiru entging nicht der Unterton und auch Kaen glaubte Haruka nicht einhundertprozentig.

„Warten wir es ab", sagte Kaen schließlich.


	15. Der Kampf beginnt

So, mit diesem Kapitel beginnt nun ein neuer Abschnitt der FF. Ich hoffe er/es gefällt euch.

**15.**

„Was sollen wir nun tun?", fragte Minako und griff nach einem der Kekse, die in einer Schale auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was wir hier sollen! Das ist denen ihr Planet, also sollen sie gefälligst auch drauf aufpassen", maulte Yaten.

Setsuna seufzte leise und ließ ihren Blick über die Sailorkriegerinnen wandern, die sich im Hikawa Tempel eingefunden hatten. Es waren alle da, sogar die Star Lights. Auch Mamoru hörte zu. Nur eine fehlte: Haruka.

Knapp zwei Wochen waren seit dem Unfall vergangen und ihr ging es von Tag zu Tag besser, was wohl auch hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Hotaru immer wieder ihre heilenden- neuentdecketen- Fähigkeiten ausprobierte, wenn gerade sonst niemand im Raum war.

Ja, auch Hotaru war da. Eine Tatsache, die einige der Kriegerinnen etwas ängstlich hatte schauen lassen.

Pluto konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Sailor Saturn kurz davor stand, zu erwachen. Vielleicht würde sie bereits im nächsten Kampf mitkämpfen …

„Wir befinden uns zufälligerweise auf diesem Planeten und auch die Menschen, die uns am Herzen liegen", fauchte Seiya Yaten an. Taiki verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

„Was würde es nützen, wenn wir kämpfen, Setsuna, wenn nur deine Attacken und die von Saturn, Uranus und Neptun wirkungsvoll sind", wandte sich Taiki an Setsuna.

„Sowohl die Star Lights, wie auch die inneren Kriegerinnen wären sehr nützlich dabei, die Dämonen abzulenken", antwortete die Wächterin zu Raum und Zeit und warf ein Auge auf Seiya und Yaten, die beide schmollend Rücken an Rücken saßen.

„Das heißt, wir lenken sie ab und ihr könnt sie aus dem Hinterhalt dann angreifen", schlussfolgerte Rey.

„In etwa", entgegnete Setsuna.

„Würden wir auch zu zweit eine Chance haben? Wir wissen nicht wann der Kampf stattfindet … würde er bald beginnen, müssten wir auf Uranus verzichten und wer weiß, ob Saturn bis dahin erwacht ist", fragte Michiru.

„_Und auf welcher Seite sie steht …"_, fügte die Gedanklich noch hinzu.

„Die Macht aller äußeren Kriegeinnen muss vereint sein", antwortete Pluto. Sie wollte fortfahren, als sie innerhielt. Auch Michiru konnte es spüren.

„Dämonen", flüsterte Taiki und war aufgesprungen.

Schreiend rannten die Menschen zwischen den hohen Wolkenkratzern Tokyos durcheinander. Viele der Hochhäuser waren beschädigt. Auf einem saß eine rießige Heuschrecke und hatte ihre langen Beine in den Beton geschlagen.

Überall tümmelten sich rießige Tiere. Jagten oder töteten Menschen. Ein überdimensionaler Wolf hatte seine langen Fangzähne auf den Hals eines kleinen Jungen gerichtet.

„Mami!", schrie er verzweifelt. Heißer Sabber traf ihn. Er schrie auf, doch keiner konnte ihm helfen.

Von irgendwoher erklang eine Stimme.

„Neptun, flieg!"

Jaulend wurde der Wolf von der Attacke getroffen und verletzt einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert, wo er gegen ein Hochhaus krachte.

Der Wolf rappelte sich auf und starrte mit rot glühenden Augen auf eine junge Frau auf dem Dach.

Auch die anderen Dämonen richteten nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit, auf die Frau. Einige sahen sich um und erkannten, dass sie umzingelt waren. Mit wachsender Wut hatte der Wolf gesehen, wie hinter der Frau eine weitere Person aufgetaucht war.

„Wer seit ihr!", schrie er wütend.

„Mein Schutzplanet ist der Neptun, ich bin Sailor Neptun!"

„Mein Schutzplanet ist der Pluto, ich bin Sailor Pluto!"

„Und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass ihr das Gleichgewicht der Mächte zerstört!", riefen die beiden äußeren Kriegerinnen.

„Mein Schutzstern ist Fighter, ich bin Sailor Star Fighter!"

„Mein Schutzstern ist Maker, ich bin Sailor Star Maker!"

„Mein Schutzstern ist Healer, ich bin Sailor Star Healer!"

„Wir sind die Sailor Star Lights und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass ihr diesen Planeten vernichtet!"

„Wir sind das Sailor Team und wir kämpfen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit", riefen die inneren Kriegerinnen.

„Und im Namen des Mondes, werden wir euch bestrafen!", fügte Sailor Moon noch hinzu.

Von irgendwoher erklang ein gespenstisches Lachen, dass einigen der Kriegerinnen einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Aus dem Schatten eines der Hochhäuser trat eine menschliche Gestalt. Es war eine wunderschöne Frau, mit Augen, die so kalt waren, wie das Eis am Nordpol. Sie hatte gelbe, blitzende Augen, die etwas schräg standen, wie bei einer Katze. Ihre Haut hatte einen bräunlichen Ton und war von schwarzen Streifen durchzogen. Ein halbdurchsichtiges, weißes Kleid bedeckte ihren Körper. Lange, weiße Haare wehten im Wind.

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen und gaben den Blick auf Reißzähne frei.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Sailor Moon.

„Ich bin Tora, dein schlimmster Albtraum, Prinzesschen", antwortete sie herablassend.

Fragend sahen sich die Sailorkriegerinnen an. Woher wusste sie das?

Toras Blick wanderte und blieb an Pluto hängen.

„Prinzessin des Plutos … Es ist lange her, seit wir das letzte Mal aufeinander trafen."

„Dann bist du Schuld an diesem Chaos. Ich hätte es vorhersehen müssen!"

„Was denn? Freust du dich denn gar nicht, mich wiederzusehen? Es war wirklich nicht einfach aus deiner erschaffenen Leere zu entkommen …

Das kränkt mich jetzt aber schon ein bisschen", entegnete Tora zynisch.

„Du kennst die?", flüsterte Neptun.

Doch Pluto antwortete ihr nicht, stattdessen stand sie im nächsten Moment direkt vor Tora.

„Damals konnte ich dich nur verbannen, aber heute wirst du sterben!"

„Oh, ich hab' ja solche Angst! Hilfe, Mami!", antwortete Tora sarkastisch und griff Pluto an.

Das war das Stichwort für die anderen Dämon. Auch sie griffen nun die übrigen Kriegerinnen an.

Mit einem Salto rückwärts bewahrte sich Pluto vor der Attacke von Tora. Kaum das mit ihren Füßen wieder den Boden berührt hatte, startete sie mit einem Gegenangriff.


	16. Sag es und du bist tot

Hier kommt nun Kapitel 16! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch …

**16.**

Haruka war aus einem unruhigen Schlaf hochgeschreckt.

„_Der Wind … Etwas ist im Gange!"_

Sie stand auf, zog sich an und warf ihre anderen Sachen schnell in die Reisetasche. Bei jeder Bewegung schmerzten ihre Rippen noch immer. Aber wenigstens war sie die Halskrause los.

Sie nahm die Tasche und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Doch bereits draußen auf dem Gang wurde sie von einer Schwester abgefangen.

„Miss Tenou! Wo wollen sie hin?"

„Weg von hier", antwortete Haruka und eilte weiter.

„Aber das geht nicht. Sie sind noch viel zu schwach", protestierte die ältere Schwester.

„Hören sie mir mal gut zu: Ich entlasse mich hiermit selbst!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Schwester sprachlos zurück und rannte beinahe aus der Klinik.

Schwer atmend blieb sie auf dem Parkplatz stehen.

Wo sollte sie hin?

Unaufhörlich flüsterte der Wind ihr etwas zu.

Ebenso unaufhörlich taten ihre noch nicht ausgeheilten Verletzungen weh.

„_Joey! Er wohnt gleich hier um die Ecke!"_

So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie zu dem Appartmentkomplex, in dem Joey wohnte. Als sie die Treppen hochsprintete spürte sie ihre Rippen mehr denn je. Doch sie versuchte es so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

An der Wohnungstür angekommen, hämmerte sie wild dagegen.

Keine Minute später öffnete ihr ein sichtlich verwirrter Joey.

„Haruka? Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht im Krankenhaus sein!"

„Ich hab mich selbst entlassen. Ich kann doch meine Sachen bei dir lassen … Ich muss dringend weg und kann sie nicht mitnehmen", entgegnete Haruka mit brüchiger Stimme. Ohne ein weiteres Wort war sie eingetreten und hatte ihre Tasche fallen gelassen. Sie kniete sich daneben und suchte nach ihrem Verwandlungsfüller.

„Haruka, du solltest besser zurück ins Krankenhaus. Du siehst grauenhaft aus. Was immer es auch ist, was du zu erledigen hast, es kann auch warten. Deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger!", redete Joey verzweifelt auf sie ein. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, wie Haruka nur unter scheinbar großen Schmerzen wieder aus der Hocke hochkam. Er wollte ihr aufhelfen, wurde von ihr jedoch nur angefaucht, die Finger von ihr zu lassen.

„Wenn ich wieder ins Krankenhaus gehe, bin nicht nur ich, sondern auch die komplette Welt tot", sagte Haruka und umschloss ihren Füller fester.

„_Verdammt, ich glaube, ich werde gleich ohnmächtig!"_

Besorgt sah Joey, wie Haruka immer blasser zu werden schien. Als er schon glaubte, sie würde ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen, ging auf einmal von diesem seltsamen Füller, den sie in der Hand hielt, ein seltsames Licht aus. Geblendet davon schloss er die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, stand eine der berüchtigten Sailorkriegerinnen, von denen er schon gehört hatte, vor ihm.

Sie hatte dieselben dunklen, unergründlichen Augen und dasselbe, wiederspenstige, blonde Haar, wie Haruka.

War Haruka etwa …?

Die Kriegerin hatte ihren rechten Handschuh ausgezogen und zerschlug gerade mit ihrem Schwert den Gips, den sie trug. Danach ließ sie das Schwert einfach wieder verschwinden und zog sich den Handschuh wieder an.

„Sag' niemanden, was du soeben gesehen hast, wenn du leben willst, Joey", flüsterte die Kriegerin bedrohlich und war dann verschwunden.

Mit geöffnetem Mund starrte Joey auf die Stelle, an der soeben noch Haruka beziehungsweise die Kriegerin gestanden hatte.

Mehr in Trance schaltete er den Radio ein, in dem gerade von seltsamen Vorfällen in der Innenstadt berichtet wurde.

So schnell sie konnte, rannte Sailor Uranus durch die Straßen Tokyos. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie auf die Kraft ihres Schutzplaneten angewisen war, um nicht in Joey Wohnung ohnmächtig zu werden.

Nun kannte er also ihr Geheimnis. Sie hoffte nur, er würde den Mund halten. Warum hatte sie sich vor seinen Augen verwandeln müssen?

Dadurch würde sich alles nur noch alles verkomplizieren.

Plötzlich durchfuhr ein unglaublicher Schmerz ihren Körper, der trotz der Kräfte des Uranus weh tat.


	17. Kontrahenten

Tut mir Leid, dass es wieder ein kürzeres Kapitel ist- dafür hat es es aber in sich! Es ist geradezu gespickt mit meinen geliebten Vorverweisen (mein Deutschlehrer hätte in der 7. Klasse nicht damit anfangen sollen …).

Wäre nett, wenn ihr mir ein paar Kommis hinterlasst …

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**17.**

Schwer verletzt lag Neptun auf der aufgerissenen Straße. Überall um sie herum war Chaos.

Tora hatte sich zurückgezogen. Pluto kämpfte inzwischen mit mehreren anderen Dämonen.

Venus lag bewusstlos nur wenige Meter von Neptun entfernt.

Neptun versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch alles schmerzte so sehr.

„_Haruka …"_

Erneut versuchte sie wieder hochzukommen. Doch im nächsten Moment musste sie sich wieder auf den Boden drücken, da Healer tief über sie hinweg geschleudert wurde. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei landete sie auf dem Teer.

„Alles in Ordnung, Healer?", fragte Neptun und schaffte es, wieder aufzustehen. Auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, gleich wieder umzukippen.

„Ich weiß, warum ich dagegen war!", maulte Healer als sie schwerfällig wieder aufstand. Die Haut an ihrem Rücken war abgeschürft und es brannte höllisch.

Im nächsten Moment wurden sie auch schon wieder von einem Fuchsdämon angegriffen.

„Sailor Star, lähme ihn!"

Die Attacke neutralisierte zwar die des Fuchses, mehr aber auch nicht. Hämisch grinste der Fuchsdämon.

„Neptun, flieg!"

Die Attacke warf den Fuchs mehrere Meter zurück.

Neptun spürte, wie sie immer mehr ihre Energie aufbrauchte. Lange würde sie das nicht mehr durchhalten. Sie spürte förmlich, wie alles anfing sich zu drehen. Als sie glaubte, zu Boden zu stürzen, wurde sie von starken Armen aufgefangen und gestützt. Benommen sah sich Neptun um. Der Geruch …!

Sie konzentrierte sich und ihr Blick wurde wieder schärfer.

„Uranus …", flüsterte sie überglücklich.

„Was tust du hier? Du solltest im Krankenhaus sein", fragte Neptun vorwurfsvoll, als sie den schweren Atem von Uranus wahrnahm.

„Ich erfülle mein Schicksal. Ebenso wie du", entgegnete sie und versuchte die Schmerzen so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Sie half Neptun sich wieder aufzurichten und starrte auf das Schlachtfeld, auf dem die Kriegerinnen gegen die Dämonen kämpften. Ihr Blick fiel auf Venus die anscheinend auch wieder langsam zu Bewustsein kam.

„Komm jetzt", sagte Uranus und stürzte sich ins Kampfgetümmel.

Pluto kämpfte gegen einen Schlangendämonen, als sie mitbekam, dass Uranus aufgetaucht war.

„_Sie würde alles tun … Selbst wenn es ihren Tod bedeuten würde."_

Langsam wurde es ihr zu bunt mit dem Dämon und sie schleuderte ihm ihre geballte Energie entgegen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden löste sich das Ungetier auf.

„_Wo steckt Tora?"_

Plötzlich durchfuhr Pluto eine Art Stromschlag.

Unterdessen kämpften Sailor Moon und Sailor Star Fighter unerbitterlich gegen einen weiteren Schlagendämon. In einem unachtsamen Moment hatte dieser seinen schuppigen Schwanz um Sailor Moon gewickelt.

„Ahh! Hilfe!"

„Sailor Star, strafe ihn!"

Die Attacke zeigte insofern Wirkung, dass der Dämon Sailor Moon losließ. Doch dafür befand sich im nächsten Moment Fighter in dessen Gewalt. Verzweifelt versuchte die zukünftige Königin des Mondes die Kriegerin zu befreien. Aber ihre Angriffe zeigten rein gar keine Wirkung.

„Schwert des Lichtes, sieg!"

Der Dämon wurde zerteilt und gab Fighter wieder frei.

„Uranus!", rief Sailor Moon erfreut.

„Danke", murmelte Fighter leise. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, von Uranus gerettet zu werden. Aber sie sah auch, dass die Kriegerin des Uranus nicht in bester Kondition war. Außerdem hielt sie das Schwert in der linken nicht wie gewöhnlich in der rechten Hand.

„Pass das nächste Mal besser auf", entgegnete Uranus nur und griff den Schlangendämon, der sich noch immer bewegte erneut an.

„Uranus, flieg!"

Wie zuvor bei Pluto, löste auch dieser sich nun auf.

„_Wo steckt Pluto überhaupt?"_

Suchend sah sich Uranus um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken.

Plötzlich hörte sie einen Schrei: „Pass auf!"

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie nach hinten weggerissen. Mehrere Meter schlitterte sie über die aufgerissene Erde.

„_Ahhhh!"_

Sie öffnete die Augen. Auf ihr lag niemand anders als Sailor Star Fighter. Ihr Rücken war von Brandwunden gebrandmarkt. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare versenkt.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt", murmelte Fighter und kroch von Uranus. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, scheiterte jedoch.

Schwerfällig hatte sich Uranus aufgerichtet. Alles tat weh. Ihre Energie wurde immer weniger, da sie einen Großteil davon brauchte, um die Schmerzen vom Motorradunfall überhaupt auszuhalten.

„Ruh' dich aus", sagte sie zu Fighter, als sie sah, dass diese Probleme damit hatte, wieder hochzukommen.

Einige Sekunden lang sahen sich die beiden Kontrahentinen in die Augen. Schließlich schloss Uranus kurz ihre Augen und senkte leicht den Kopf- das Äquivalent eines Dankes. Danach schritt sie zu ihrem Schwert, dass mehrere Meter von ihr entfernt lag, hob es auf und griff damit den Fuchsdämon an, der sie eben töten wollte.

Fighter starrte ihr nach …

„_Kalt, unnahbar und stark. Sie ist schwerverletzt- schwerer als ich. Und dennoch kämpft sie weiter und lässt mich ausruhen. Warum?_

… _Sie wäre eine perfekte Anführerin …"_


	18. Saturns Erwachen

Tut mir Leid, dass es wieder nur so ein kurzes Kapitel ist.

Dafür gibt es wieder einen schönen Vorverweis. Wer im letzten Kapitel einen speziellen gefunden hat, weiß nun wahrscheinlich schon, worauf letztendlich alles hinausläuft.

Aber nun erstmal: viel Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst den einen oder anderen Kommi!

**18.**

Hotaru lag auf ihrem Bett und hörte die Nachrichten im Radio. Alle Sender berichteten von den Angriffen.

Unten in der Küche konnte sie Mamoru herumhantieren hören. Er hatte sie vom Hikawa Tempel nach Hause gebracht und sich bereit erklärt, auf sie aufzupassen, nachdem die anderen auf Dämonenjagd gegangen waren.

Wahrscheinlich war er mit seinen Gedanken bei Bunny, ebenso wie sie gedanklich bei Michiru und Setsuna war.

Hotaru schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Sie hatte schon seit Tagen das Gefühl, dass in ihrer Brust zwei Herzen schlugen. Ihres und das von Sailor Saturn.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und stieß einen Schrei aus. Beinahe traurig dreinblickende Augen sahen sie an.

In diesem Moment wurde die Zimmertür aufgerissen und Mamoru stürzte ins Zimmer.

„Hotaru! Alles in …" Geschockt starrte er auf die Person, die vor Hotaru stand.

Langsam drehte sich das Mädchen um und ging in die Knie.

„Prinz Endymion", erfürchtig hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt, nur um kurz darauf wieder aufzustehen und ihn aus kalten Augen anzublicken.

„Sailor Saturn!"

Die Kriegerin drehte sich wieder zu Hotaru um.

„Hotaru …"

Lange mussterte Saturn sie. Ebenso tat es auch Hotaru.

„Es wird Zeit, dass sich unser aller Schiksal erfüllt. Du konntest lange als Mensch leben. Aber du bist eine Kriegerin- und nur das. Du bist ich. Du bist Sailor Saturn, Herrscherin über Saturn. Die einzige Kriegerin, die nicht direkt dem Mond untersteht. Du bist weder das eine noch das andere.

Bist du bereit, dieses Schicksal anzunehmen? Bist du bereit an der Seite deiner Shuhan zu kämpfen? Bist du bereit Mächte zu kontrollieren, von denen Menschen nur zu träumen wagen?", sprach Saturn schließlich beinahe flüsternd.

„Wer ist meine Shuhan?", fragte Hotaru und blickte zu Mamoru der immer noch völlig starr im Türrahmen stand.

„Mit deiner Hilfe wird sie bald erwachen und das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen", antwortete Saturn.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte die Kriegerin noch einmal. Diesmal eindringlicher.

Es entstand eine lange Stille. Schließlich nickte Hotaru.

„Dann steh auf", befahl Saturn.

Beide Mädchen standen sich gegenüber, als plötzlich ein seltsamer Wind aufkam. Das Diadem auf Saturns Stirn verschwand, dafür erschien nun ihr Planetenzeichen darauf.

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und berührte mit ihrem Zeigefinger Hotarus Stirn. Dort erschien ebenfalls das Zeichen des Saturns.

Eine unbeschreibliche Energie durchflutete Hotaru. Sie sah, wie sich Saturn vor ihren Augen aufzulösen begann und mit ihrem eigenen Körper verschmolz. Hotaru schloss ihre Lider und spürte diese unglaubliche Energie. Als sie sie wieder öffnete trug sie einen Sailorfuku und hatte die Sichel der Stille in der Hand.

Noch immer schien Mamoru sprachlos zu sein.

In diesem Moment erschien keinen Meter vor ihm eine Raumverzerrung, aus der niemand anders als Sailor Pluto trat.

„Sailor Saturn."

„Ich bin bereit, meinem Schicksal zu begegnen, Prinzessin Pluto, Herrscherin der Dunkelheit."

„_Kalt und emotionslos. Wie eh und je."_

„Gut, dann folge mir, Saturn."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Pluto wieder in der Raumverzerrung. Sailor Saturn sah ihr kurz nach und trat dann ebenfalls ein. Als sie verschwunden war, schloss sich das Tor wieder.


	19. Love can touch uns one time

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Nics für all ihre Kommis!

**19.**

Beinahe gleichzeitig traten Pluto und Saturn aus der Raumverzerrung, die sie direkt zum Schlachtfeld gebracht hatte.

Fast die gesamte Innenstadt Tokyos war zerstört worden.

Die Star Lights lagen schwer verwundet am Boden. Bei Healer war sich Pluto nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte. Sailor Moon lag in der Nähe von Fighter. Merkur lag auf einem rießigen Gesteinsbrocken. Darunter dagegen gelehnt befanden sich Mars und Venus.

Jupiter war die Einzige, die sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnte und Uranus und Neptun im Kampf unterstütze. Alle Kriegerinnen trugen Spuren des Kampfes an sich.

„Haruka", flüsterte Saturn, als sie Sailor Uranus erkannte. Bisher hatte sie stets geglaubt, dass sich Haruka im Krankenhaus befinden würde.

In diesem Moment wurde Jupiter von den giftigen Netzen eines Spinnendämons getroffen und kampfunfähig gemacht. Die Säure brandte sich in ihre Haut und verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu befreien.

„Uranus …."

„Neptun …"

„…flieg!"

Die gebündelten Attacken der Beiden sorgten dafür, dass der Dämon vernichtet wurde- und mit ihm auch seine Netze. Doch für diesen einen toten Dämon kamen plötzlich zwei Neue.

Erschöpft sank Uranus auf die Knie. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Dumpf nahm sie ein Geräusch neben sich wahr. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte sie, dass Neptun ebenfalls in die Knie gegangen war. Auch ihr Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und sie blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden. Uranus ließ ihr Schwert los, welches klappernd zu Boden fiel. Unter Schmerzen tastete sie nach Neptuns Hand und fand sie schließlich.

„Pluto hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht", flüsterte sie beinahe.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Haruka", gestand Neptun und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen um die Nähe ihrer Partnerin zu genießen.

"_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going no where   
Going no where  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow   
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow  
And I find I kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very  
Mad world   
Mad world" _

„Wenigstens sterben wir gemeinsam", flüsterte Haruka und schloss ebenfalls ihre Augen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Energie sie verließ und einhüllte. War das sterben?_  
_„Auch der Tod wird uns nicht trennen", beschwor Michiru und ließ zu, dass sich ihre den Körper verlassende Energie mit der von Uranus verband.

In diesem Moment griff ein weiterer Fuchsdämon sie an. Er sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf sie zu, bereit sie zu zerfleischen. Lächzend öffnete er sein Maul. Speichel trat aus. Ein ekliges Gurgeln war aus seinem Maul zu hören.

Plötzlich jaulte er laut auf.

Dann war alles schwarz.

"_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on."_

Mit Schrecken in den Augen hatte Sailor Saturn beobachtet, wie Uranus und Neptun zu Boden gingen.

"_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on."_

Wie sie sich an den Händen nahmen und sich etwas zuflüsterten. Wie sich ihre Auren verbanden.

"_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

Am liebsten hätte sich Saturn vor die beiden Menschen gestellt und sie vor dem Fuchs beschützt, die ihr soviel Liebe entgegen gebracht haben. Doch etwas hielt sie zurück.

"_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on"_

Mit leicht geöffneten Mund sah sie, wie der Fuchs immer näher zu ihnen kam. Als er weniger als einen Meter von den beiden Kriegerinnen entfernt war. Sie sah, wie sich aus der restlichen Energie, die Uranus und Neptun noch hatten, sich ein Schutzschild um die beiden aufbaute.

"_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

Schwer verwundet lag der Dämon am Boden. Die Energie des Schutzschildes musste immer noch beträchtlich sein.

"_There is some love that will not  
go away"_

Stumm und unfähig etwas zu tun beobachtete Saturn, wie die Körper von Uranus und Neptun nach vorne über kippten und reglos liegenblieben.

"_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

"HARUKA! MICHIRU!" Mit Tränen in den Augen löste sich Saturn von Pluto und rannte zu den beiden leblosen Körpern.

Überall auf der Erde, über die sich langsame Dunkelheit legte, schien der Wind und das Meer etwas zu flüstern:

„Du bist hier, es gibt nichts, das ich fürchte,

Und ich weiß, dass mein Herz weiterschlagen wird

Wir werden für immer auf diese Art zusammensein

Du bist sicher in meinem Herzen

Und mein Herz wird weiter und weiterschlagen."

AN: Also irgendwie is dieses Kapitel in eine kleine Songfic ausgeartet. Aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Der erste Songausschnitt war aus „Mad World" von Michael Andrews feat. Gary Jules und der zweite, komplette Song war „My heart will go on" von Celine Dion.


	20. Sainen no Senshi

So, hier kommt nun also Kapitel 20.

Viel Spaß dabei!

**20.**

Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen beobachtete Tora, wie diese neue, junge Kriegerin zwischen den beiden anderen kniete, die so hartnäckig gekämpft hatten. Sie hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber sie würde sicherlich leicht zu besiegen sein. Immerhin war sie noch ein halbes Kind!

Mit Genugtuung sah sie, wie sich ihr Fuchs wieder aufrichtete und erneut angriff.

In diesem Moment war die junge Sailorkriegerin aufgestanden und blickte mit kalten Augen auf den Dämon. Sie hob die Sichel über ihren Kopf und wirbelte sie herum.

„Saturn, flieg … und sieg!"

Mit einem Schlag wurde der Dämon vernichtet.

„_Das ist nicht möglich! Nein!"_

Mehrere andere Dämonen näherten sich nun dem Kampfplatz.

Pluto war hinter Saturn getreten und hatte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt.

„Deine Kräfte genügen, um sie zurückzuholen."

Saturn nickte und schickte die nächste Welle von Energie gegen die Dämonen. Schreiend lösten sie sich auf.

Nun wurde es Tora zu bunt und sie trat aus dem schützenden Schatten.

„Wer bist du!"

„Ich bin Sailor Saturn, die Kriegerin der Zerstörung", antwortete Saturn kalt.

„Warst du zulange an deinem Portal, um zu vergessen, dass Saturn die Erde zerstören wird, wenn ihre Sense auf diesen Planeten kommt? Oder bist du inzwischen so verzweifelt, Pluto!", rief Tora und griff die beiden Kriegerinnen an.

„Saturn, hilf!", rief Sailor Saturn und um sie, Pluto, Uranus und Neptun bildete sich ein Schutzschild.

Toras Attacke prallte daran einfach ab.

„Mehr hast du nicht drauf?", fragte Saturn und kniete wieder neben Uranus und Neptun nieder. Sie legte ihre Sichel neben sich auf den Boden und legte Neptun den Spiegel und Uranus das Schwert auf die Brust. Anschließend verschränkte sie die Hände der Kriegerinnen über den Talismanen und plazierte quer über die Körper die Sichel der Stille. Mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer linken Hand berührte sie den Edelstein in Neptuns Diadem. Dasselbe tat sie mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger an Uranus' Diadem. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Macht, die sie kontrollieren konnte, wenn sie nur wollte.

Die Korona auf ihrer Stirn verschwand und stattdessen erschien dort das Zeichen des Saturns. Auch auf den Stirnen von Uranus und Neptun verschwanden die Diademe und ihre Planetenzeichen erschienen.

Man konnte ein schwaches Licht erkennen, das von Saturn ausging und sich um die leblosen Körper der beiden Kriegerinnen schloss. Immer stärker wurde das Leuchten. Geblendet schloss Pluto ihre Augen.

Nur ihre Ohren verrieten ihr nun, dass Tora noch immer versuchte durch Saturns Schutzschild zu kommen. Eine Tatsache, die so gut wie unmöglich war.

Schließlich öffnete Pluto ihre Augen wieder und sah Uranus und Neptun vor Saturn schweben, die erneut ihre Sichel in den Händen hielt.

Saturn ging zu Neptun und berührte mit ihrer flachen Hand deren Talisman, den Spiegel.

„Erwache, Sailor Neptun, Herrscherin des Meeres!", sagte sie sanft und ein Teil ihrer ungeheuren Energie ging in den Spiegel über, der kurz aufleuchtete. Anschließend trat sie einen Schritt zurück und musterte Neptun.

Keine Minute später kam diese wieder zu Bewusstsein und sah sich verwundert um.

Nun ging Saturn zu Uranus und umschloss mit ihrer Hand deren Talisman, das Schwert.

„Erwache, Sailor Uranus, ferne Königin des Himmels!"

Erneut gab sie einen Teil ihrer Energie an das Schwert ab, das ebenfalls kurz aufglühte.

Anschließend trat sie wieder zurück und war nun in etwa auf gleicher Höhe wie Pluto.

In diesem Moment öffnete auch Uranus ihre Augen und sah sich zunächst verwirrt um. Ihre Augen zeigten, dass sie bereit war, jederzeit erneut zu sterben. Als sie Neptun erblickte, wurde ihr Blick sanfter.

Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sich die beiden Kriegerinnen an und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

„_Ja! Sie würden eher in den Tod gehen, als getrennt zu werden. Aber habe ich daran je gezweifelt!"_

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Uranus schließlich.

„Ihr hattet eure gesamte Energie aufgebraucht. Ihr wardt tot", antwortete Saturn in der für sie typischen beinahe monotonen Stimme.

„Du hast uns einen Teil deiner Energie abgegeben und somit zurückgeholt", stellte Neptun fest.

Ein einfaches Nicken war Saturns Antwort. Wie könnte sie zulassen, dass Michiru und Haruka starben.

„Du hast mir im Krankenhaus auch einen Teil deiner Energie gegeben, damit ich aufwachen konnte. Richtig?"

„Ja, aber damals tat ich es unbewusst- ohne mein Tun zu kontrollieren."

Man konnte beinahe glauben, Pluto sähe Uranus verwundert an. Hatte sie es etwa mitbekommen, wie die fremde Energie- wie fremde Mächte- in sie eingedrungen war und sie zurückgeholt hatten?

Doch dieser Eindruck blieb nur für wenige Sekunden. Danach war Plutos Mimik so schwer wie immer zu lesen.

Besorgt sah Saturn zum Himmel.

Hatten die Menschen, die damals den Weltuntergang beschrieben haben, das gemeint. Wolken, so rot wie Feuer zogen über den Himmel. Flammen zuckten über den dunklen Himmel. Winde kamen auf.

Saturn sah, wie sich Uranus entspannte, als der Wind, der durch den Schutzschild dringen konnte, sie umfing. Kein Wunder! War der Wind doch ihr Element.

Das hysterische Lachen von Tora war durch das Heulen des Sturmes zu hören.

„Du hast verloren Pluto! Die Erde ist dem Untergang geweiht!"

„Verwandelt euch nun", verlangte Pluto und hob ihren Stab gen Himmel. Ebenso tat es Saturn.

„Ihr Mächte von Pluto und Charon, erwachet!"

„Ihr Mächte von Saturn und Titan, erwachet!"

Ein rötliches Licht von dem Wappen von Plutos Stab aus und hüllte sie. Dasselbe geschah mit Saturn, von deren Sense der Stille ein lilanes Licht ausging.


	21. Die Kriegerprinzessinen

Ohne lange Vorrede kommt hier gleich das nächste Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**21.**

Starr sahen Uranus und Neptun auf die beiden Menschen die nun vor ihnen standen.

Plutos Fuku hatte vollständig seine Farbe geändert. Das, was einmal weiß war, hatte nun ein dunkles weinrot angenommen. Die wenigen Teile ihres Fukus die weinrot gewesen waren, waren nun weiß- ebenso ihre Stiefel. Auf der Strin pragte kein Diadem mehr, sondern das Hoheitszeichen von Pluto. Eine schmale, goldene Krone, verziert mit Granatsplittern befand sich auf ihrem Kopf.

Saturns Klamotten hatten sich ähnlich verändert. Das ehemals weiße Oberteil war nun dunkellila, beinahe schon dunkelblau. Der Rock und die Scherpe waren nun silber. Die Handschuhe trugen dieselbe Farbe wie der Body und hatten silberne Verziehrungen. Auch die Stiefel erstrahlten in einem hellen Silber. Außerdem war ihr Diadem verschwunden. Stattdessen trug sie nun das Zeichen des Saturns auf ihrer Stirn. Aus ihren schwarzen Haaren blitzte eine goldene Krone mit Fluoritsplittern.

„Verwandelt euch", verlangte Pluto erneut.

„Und wie?", fragte Uranus, die die beiden noch immer skeptisch musterte. Das Saturn erwacht war, war eine Sache, aber die Show die Pluto und Saturn nun abzogen … Nun, dass war eine andere. Was sollte das überhaupt?

„Als ich euch zurückholte, gab ich euch beabsichtigt mehr Energie mit, als ihr als gewöhnliche Sailorkriegerinnen benötigt. Diese Energie befindet sich in euren Talismen. Ihr müsst sie nur erwecken", antwortete Saturn.

„'Gewöhnliche Sailorkriegerinnen'?", wiederholte Uranus skeptisch. Irgendwie gefiel ihr der Ausdruck nicht.

„Mit der Energie werdet ihr zu dem, was ihr wirklich seit: Kriegerprinzessinen!", erklärte Pluto.

„Wie konntet ihr euch verwandeln?", fragte Neptun.

„Ich wurde niemals wiedergeboren- ich existiere seit Anbegin der Zeit- und welche Mächte Saturn besitzt, solltet ihr eigentlich wissen.

Aber nun verwandelt euch. Ruft dazu die Mächte eures Planeten und eures mächtigsten Mondes."

Uranus und Neptun sahen sich nocheinmal kurz an, dann taten sie, was Pluto ihnen gesagt hatte:

„Ihr Mächte von Neptun und Triton, erwachet!"

„Ihr Mächte von Uranus und Miranda, erwachet!"

Ein unglaublich helles Licht ging von den beiden Talismen aus und hüllte die Kriegerinnen ein.

Als es verschwunden war, standen auch Uranus und Neptun verwandelt da.

Neptuns Fuku hatte sich ähnlich verändert, wie die von Pluto und Saturn.

Ihr Oberteil erstrahlte in der Farbe des Meeres, während der Rock und die Scherpe die Farbe des Meeresschaumes hatten, ebenso ihre Schuhe. Auch sie trug auf der Stirn das Zeichen ihres Planeten und trug auf dem Kopf eine schmale, goldene Krone, besetzt mit Aquamarinen.

Das Auffälligste an Neptuns Verwandlung war wohl, dass sie nicht mehr länger einen Spiegel in der Hand hielt, sondern einen goldenen Dreizack, der etwas größer als Pluto selbst war. Der Toraidento selbst war mit Muscheln verziehrt.

Etwas argwöhnisch blickte Uranus an sich herunter und dann zu den drei anderen.

„Irgendetwas ist bei mir schief gegangen", sagte sie.

„Das stimmt schon alles, so", antwortete Pluto.

Uranus Fuku sah noch beinahe genauso aus, wie zuvor. Lediglich an der Scherpe und am Rock waren goldene Verzierungen hinzugekommen. Auch sie trug das Hoheitszeichen von Uranus auf der Stirn und eine goldene Krone mit Bernsteinen besetzt auf dem Kopf.

In diesem Moment ließ Saturn ihr Schutzschild fallen. Der finale Kampf würde beginnen.

Ein leichtes Gefühl der Sorge beschlich Tora, als sie sah, wer ihr da nun gegenüber trat. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Kriegerprinzessinen erwachen würden.

Aber sie würde dennoch gewinnen. Sie würde trotzdem die Hölle auf Erden bringen.

Entschlossen attackierte sie Uranus, da sie vorhin im Kampf die Schwächste zu sein schien.

Sailor Uranus sah die Energiewelle auf sich zu kommen und ließ kurz ihr Schwert aufblitzen. Die Welle wurde einfach reflektiert.

„_Wie kann das sein! Sie scheint nicht mehr schwach zu sein!"_

Zufrieden sah Uranus auf ihr Schwert.

„_Saturn muss meine Verletzungen gleich mitgeheilt haben …"_

„Damals, als niemand das Sonnensystem beschützen konnte, konnte ich dich nur verbannen Tora, aber heute wirst du mit deinem Leben für den Schaden von damals und von heute bezahlen!", schwor Pluto und hob den Stab der Zeit an. Im selben Moment überkreuzte er sich mit der Sense der Stille, dem Toraidento von Neptun und dem Schwert Uranus'.

„Pluto …"

„Saturn …"

„Neptun …"

„Uranus …"

„… höret unsere Bitte, höret unser Flehen

lasst das Unheil von dieser Erde gehen!"

Die Requisalien begannen zu glühen, ebenso die Hoheitszeichen. An dem Punkt, an dem sich die drei Stäbe und das Schwert trafen, begann ein schwacher Lichtpunkt zu glühen, der immer greller und größer wurde. Erst umschloss er die vier Prinzessinen, dann den Kampfplatz, schließlich Tokyo und breitete sich weiter aus, bis er letztendlich die gesamte Erde umschloss.

Im nächsten Moment war das geheimnisvolle Licht auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Saturn, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie wieder und sah, dass alle anderen Sailorkriegerinnen wieder auf den Beinen standen und verwundert zu ihnen sahen. Keine Dämonen waren mehr zu sehen. Nur Tora stand noch da.

Tokyos Innenstadt war wieder hergestellt. Nichts zeugte mehr von den Spuren des Kampfes.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Sailor Moon.

Doch keiner kam dazu, ihr zu antworten. Denn erneut ging ein Licht von den Requisalien aus. Aber diesesmal umhüllte es lediglich Uranus. Als es verebbte, stand vor ihnen die Shuhan der äußeren Kriegerinnen, die Kriegerprinzessin und Windherrscherin Sailor Uranus.

Ihre Schuhe waren nun golden, ebenso der ehemals weiße Body und die Handschuhe. Der Rock und die Scherpe waren silbern, ebenso die Verzierungen an den Handschuhen. Die Krone war nun gold- silber gesprängelt. Die Schleife an ihrem Rücken war wie die an ihrer Brust silbern. Doch die Bändel hatten sich insgesamt in vier Schmale aufgeteilt, die beinahe bis zum Boden reichten. Der eine war dunkelrot, der andere golden, der nächste meeresgrün und der letzte dunkellila, beinahe dunkelblau. Auch ihr Schwert hatte sich verändert. Es war noch reicher verziert und zudem in die Länge gewachsen, sodass es nun schon beinahe einem Katana glich. Doch das Auffälligste an Uranus war wahrscheinlich die silberne Strähne in ihrem ansonsten annähernd goldenem Haar.

Eine unglaubliche Weisheit ging von ihren dunklen Augen aus, als sie kalt Tora fixierte.

Mit der Spitze ihres Schwertes fixierte sie deren Brust an.

„Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, niemals einen Fuß in dieses Sonnensystem gesetzt zu haben", knurrte Uranus. Um ihre Füße herum wehte ein starker, mysthischer Wind, der sie bald komplett einschloss.


	22. Die finale Schlacht

Dieses Kapitel ist für Nics- dafür, dass sie mir die Kriegerprinzessinen zeichnet.

Vorneweg gibt es noch ein kleines Wörterbuch mit Begriffen, die ich verwende:

Shuhan jap. Anführer

Toraidento jap. Dreizack

Kaze no mi jap. Wind des Schwertes

So, und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Falls ich irgendetwas vergessen habe oder von den Fremdwörtern etwas unklar ist, einfach melden.

**22.**

„Uranus flieg!"

Eine geballte Menge Energie wälzte sich durch den Boden, direkt auf Tora zu. Im letzten Moment konnte diese ausweichen und startete ihrerseits einen Angriff auf Uranus.

„Kaze no mi!", rief sie, als sie in die Luft sprang um der Attacke auszuweichen. Von dem Schwert ging eine Energie aus, die sich wie ein Tornado auf Tora zuschraubte.

Fasziniert beobachtete Uranus, wie diese nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte und getroffen wurde. Mehrere Sekunden blieb sie am Boden liegen, ehe sie wieder aufsprang. Wütend griff sie die Kriegerprinzessin an. Schützend hielt sie ihr Schwert vor sich, das augenblicklich ein Schutzschild aufbaute. Immer und immer wieder attackierte Tora das Schwert und seine Führerin.

„_Sie versucht den Schild zu durchbrechen!"_

„Du musst halten, hast du mich verstanden", flüsterte Uranus und hielt ihr Schwert weiterhin erhoben.

Doch nach einigen Minuten glaubte sie zu spüren, wie die Kräfte des Schwertes schwanden.

Mit Freuden beobachtete Tora, wie das Schutzschild schwächer wurde und verstärkte so gleich ihre Attacken. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten brach der Schild und Toras geballte Energie traf Uranus. Stumm wurde sie mehrere Meter weit nach hinten geschleudert, ehe sie am Boden liegen blieb.

„_Mein Rücken! Warum kann Asphalt nicht weich sein? Hat denn niemand daran gedacht, wie scheiß weh das tut, da drüber zu schliddern!"_

Uranus rammte ihr Schwert in die Straße und richtet sich wieder auf. Ihr Fuku hatte nicht einmal einen Kratzer abbekommen.

„Wer zum Teufel bist du!", schrie Tora.

„Dein schlimmster Albtraum! Ich bin die Kriegerprinzessin von Uranus, die ferne Himmelskönigin und die Shuhan der äußeren Kriegerinnen", antwortete Uranus, zog ihr Schwert heraus und attackierte Tora erneut mit einem Kaze no mi.

Diese war etwas zu langsam und wurde zu Boden geworfen.

„Uranus, flieg!"

Hart wurde die Gegnerin davon getroffen, doch sie richtete sich erneut auf. So leicht würde man sie nicht besiegen! Nicht sie!

Auf ihren Handflächen ließ sie Energiebälle erscheinen und schleuderte sie gegen Uranus. Einigen konnte diese ausweichen, doch dabei wurde sie immer wieder von anderen getroffen. Schließlich übersah sie eine Stufe und stauchelte.

Sofort trafen sie mehrere Energiebälle.

„Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Erneut hatte ihr Fuku kaum etwas abbekommen, doch ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte.

Keuchend lag sie auf ihren Knien und hatte sich mit den Händen abgestützt.

„Du willst mein Albtraum sein?", fragte Tora hämisch und blickte auf die am Boden kniende Kriegerin herab. Sie hob ihre Hände um den ultimativen Angriff zu starten.

„URANUS!", schrien die anderen Kriegerinnen als sie sahen, wie die Attacke immer schneller auf Uranus sich zubewegte und sich diese nicht vom Fleck bewegte.

Im letzten Moment riss sie ihr Schwert hoch, welches sie schützte.

„Du … wolltest es … nicht anders!", rief sie Tora zu, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. Doch sie startete keine Gegenattacke. Stattdessen erhob sie ihr Schwert gen Himmel und schloss die Augen.

Sonnenlicht zerbrach sich an der Schneide.

„_Was tut sie? Nun, mir soll es recht sein …",_ dachte sich Tora und griff erneut an. Doch in diesem Moment hatten sich Neptun, Saturn und Pluto ihr in den Weg gestellt. Immer wieder griffen die drei die Gegnerin an und verschafften Uranus somit die Zeit, die sie brauchte.

„_Cordelia, Ophelia, Bianca, Cressida, Desdemona, Juliet, Portia, Rosalind, Belinda, Puck, Miranda, Ariel, Umbriel, Titania, Oberon, Caliban, Stephano, Sycorax, Prospero und Setebos! Ich rufe euch im Namen des Uranus- gebt mir eure verborgenen Mächte!_

_Ich rufe dich, Uranus, mein Heimatplanet, mein Vater! Offenbare mir deine unendliche Macht um dieses Sonnensystem zu schützen!"_

„Was tut sie?", fragte Healer und beobachte etwas skeptisch was Uranus tat. Oder besser, was sie nicht tat. Sie stand nämlich einfach nur da und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Nur ihre Lippen schienen sich leicht zu bewegen.

In diesem Moment sprang Luna auf Healers Schulter und Artemis auf Venus'. Die beiden Katzen hatten den Kampf von einem sicheren Fleck aus beobachtet.

„Sie ruft die Mächte des Windes, Healer", erklärte Luna und sah Healer aus großen Augen an.

Genervt verdrehte Artemis seine eigenen. Warum musste sie das nur immer tun?

„Was geht hier überhaupt vor?", fragte Mars.

„Die vier haben ihre volle Stärke erreicht. Aber vor allem Uranus. Sie ist die stärkste von ihnen", antwortete Artemis.

„Ich dachte das wäre Saturn?", warf Venus ein.

„Ist sie theorerisch auch, aber Saturn nimmt eigentlich genau genommen eine gesonderte Position ein", erklärte der Kater weiter.

„Aber warum vor allem Uranus?", fragte Fighter.

„Weil sie die eigentliche Shuhan der äußeren Kriegerinnen ist. Das war schon immer so", antwortete Luna.

„Ich dachte immer, Pluto wäre ihre Anführerin?", entgegnete Jupiter und beobachtete, wie Neptun, Pluto und Saturn an ihre Energiegrenzen gingen, um Uranus zu schützen.

„Lange Zeit existierte nur Pluto. Als Uranus in Form von Haruka wiedergeboren wurde und diese schließlich erwachte, behielt sie den Posten noch vorübergehend, bis Uranus' kompletten Kräfte erwachen würden. Und genau das ist heute passiert!", erklärte Luna.

„Durch den Energieschub von Saturn gelang es Uranus und Neptun ihr höchstes Level zu erreichen. Obwohl Saturn ebenfalls wiedergeboren wurde, befand sie sich von Anfang an, auf ihrer höchsten Stufe- und Pluto wurde nie wiedergeboren, da sie mit der Zeit existiert", fügte Artemis hinzu.

„Wird Uranus mächtig genug sein, um diese Tora zu besiegen?", fragte Maker.

Schweigend sahen sich Luna und Artemis an. Sollten sie es sagen?


	23. Kaze ni Naru

**23.**

Uranus hatte inzwischen jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie hätte inzwischen Stunden so dastehen können.

Es war kräfteraubend sich so stark zu konzentrieren, doch sie spürte, dass ihre Rufe langsam erhört wurden.

Sie wusste, dass Neptun, Pluto und Saturn ihr die Zeit verschaffen würden, die sie bräuchte, um Tora entgültig zu erledigen.

„Unsere Prinzessin …"

Halluzinierte sie nun schon? Oder woher kamen diese Rufe. Sie klangen so sanft und auch irgendwie vertraut.

„ … ihr habt uns gerufen."

Schon wieder diese Stimmen, die beinahe nur ein Flüstern waren.

Uranus spürte, wie ein sanfter Windhauch sie einschloss. Es war nur eine Brise, aber so erfrischend.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich um.

„_Wo bin ich denn jetzt gelandet?"_

Alles um sie herum war schwarz. Schwarz wie die Nacht. Lediglich von ihr schien ein Leuchten auszugehen.

Suchend sah sie sich um. Was sollte sie hier?

„Prinzessin …"

Schon wieder diese Stimmen. Sie drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse und als sie wieder in ihrer Ausgangsposition war, glaubte sie Menschen zu erkennen.

Insgesamt mussten es zwanzig sein, wenn sie sich nicht verzählt hatte.

„Wer seit ihr?"

„Wir sind die Seelen eurer vor langer Zeit verstorbenen Kriegerinnen", antwortete ihr eine helle, klare Stimme.

Die durchschimmernden Personen gingen etwas zur Seite und eine junge Frau schritt auf Uranus zu. Sie war etwa einen Kopf kleiner und hatte rotes Haar, das ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte und welches sie zu vielen kleinen Zöpfen geflochten hatte. Auf der Stirn trug sie ein silbernes Diadem mit einem Bernstein in der Mitte. Ihr Fuku ähnelte sehr Uranus' altem. Nur das der Body golden war, ebenso die Handschuhe. Die Scherpe, der Rock, die kurzen Boots und die Verziehrung der Handschuhe waren im selben Rotton wie ihre Haare.

Sie ging vor Uranus in die Knie und senkte demütig den Kopf.

„Wir haben lange darauf gewartet, dass ihr wieder erwacht, unsere Prinzessin. Denn bald wird nun die Zeit gekommen sein und das Reich des Windes wieder auferstehen. Und mit ihm auch wir", sprach die Kriegerin.

„Steh auf."

Die Rothaarige tat wie geheißen.

„Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Miranda. Die Stärkste der Uranuskriegerinnen", antwortete sie und deutete auf die Personen hinter sich.

„Wir sind bereit, euch zu helfen, ferne Himmelkönigin", erklärte Miranda. Wie auf ein Stichwort hin, begannen sich die anderen Seelen aufzulösen und gleichzeitig zu formieren. Sie alle strömten auf Miranda hin zu und vereinigten sich mit ihr.

Danach griff die Uranuskriegerin mit an den Schwertgriff, den Uranus noch immer mit ihren eigenen Händen umschloss.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Sailor Moon und deutete auf die Umrisse einer Kriegerin, die neben Uranus erschien.

Auch Neptun, Pluto und Saturn hatten es bemerkt. Nicht zu vergessen Tora.

„Es ist soweit", sagte Pluto und gab den anderen zu verstehen langsam zurückzuweichen, hinter Uranus.

Gebannt beobachteten sie, wie die Silhouette der fremden Kriegerin das Schwert von Uranus mit umschloss. Dieses begann auf einmal beinahe golden zu glühen. Von überall her kam plötzlich Wind. Ja, selbst aus dem Boden schien der Wind zu kommen.

Langsam stieg so etwas wie Angst in Tora auf. Sie sammelte ihre restliche Energie zusammen und griff damit an. Doch der Wind blockte dies einfach ab.

Schließlich sah es so aus, dass die fremde Kriegerin mit Uranus verschmolz.

Inzwischen war der Wind so stark, dass Healer und Venus Luna und Artemis festhielten.

Man konnte beinahe behaupten, sie stünde im Zentrum eines Tornados.

In diesem Moment öffnete Uranus ihre Augen und funkelt Tora wütend an. Mit einem Zug riss sie ihr Schert gen Boden und zerteilte die Winde.

„KAZE NI NARU!", schrie sie.

Eine unbeschreibliche Energie, der sich niemand wiedersetzen konnte, ging von den Winden aus.

Ein greller Schmerzensschrei ging von Tora aus, als sie getroffen wurde. Nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit hörten die Winde auf. Nichts war zerstört worden. Lediglich Tora. Aber ansonsten war alles heil.

Noch immer stand Uranus da wie vor wenigen Minuten. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder von ihrer leicht gebeugten Position auf und ließ ihr Schwert verschwinden. In diesem Moment verdrehte sie die Augen, sodass man das Weiß sah und stürzte zu Boden.

„Uranus!"

Sofort waren alle zu ihr geeilt. Lediglich die Star Lights hielten sich etwas im Hintergrund.

Erneut setzte Saturn ihre heilenden Fähigkeiten bei Uranus ein.

„Sie ist es nicht gewohnt, mit soviel Energie umzugehen", murmelte sie.

AN: Das wäre dann also Kapitel 23! Hat einer von euch vielleicht eine Ahnung, was „Kaze ni Naru" bedeutet, bzw. welchen tieferen Sinn es hat?

Es ist nämlich keine Wortschöpfung von mir …

Wer es weiß, kann mir ja Bescheid sagen … Ansonsten erkläre ich es kurz im nächsten Kapitel!


	24. Mugen no Sugi

Hier also die versprochene Auflösung von „Kaze ni Naru": „Kaze ni Naru" ist eigentlich ein Imagesong von sailor Uranus und bedeutet ins Englische übersetzt soviel wie „I become the Wind"- sprich „Ich werde zum Wind". Ich fand das recht passend und hab es also miteingeflochten …

So, nun wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß mit Kapitel 24!

**24.**

Verträum sah Uranus vom Balkon aus über die Weiten ihres Landes- ihres Planeten. Die Oasen standen in voller Blüte. Überall konnte man Vogelgezirpe hören. Hoch am Himmel kreiste ein Adler, der immer tiefer kam.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und anmutig landete der Vogel darauf. Aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah er sie an. Sie, die ferne Himmelskönigin.

Mit einer Bewegung, die verriet, dass sie dies schon häufig getan hatte, strich sie über die großen Schwingen. Der Adler reckte etwas seinen Hals und gab einige kehlige Laute von sich.

„Das gefällt dir, nicht war Arend!", lachte die Blonde.

Als das edle Tier Anstalten machte, wieder weg zu fliegen, warf sie ihn in die Luft. Er schraubte sich wieder hoch zu den Wolken und verschwand schließlich.

„Obwohl du die Winde beherrschst, beneidest du immer noch einen Adler", hörte sie hinter sich eine vertraute Stimme.

Lächelnd drehte sie sich um.

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut", entgegnete sie scherzend.

„Kein Wunder", entgegnete die andere Frau und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Hals. Vorischtig zog sie Uranus zu sich herunter und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Wofür war das?", fragte Uranus.

„Brauche ich dazu einen Grund?", entgegnete die andere grinsend.

Die beiden spaßten noch eine Zeit herum ehe Uranus vorschlug, zu einem der seltenen Meere zu reiten.

Gerne nahm die andere an.

„Dann komm, Michiru."

Kurze Zeit später saßen die beiden auf zwei Rappen und galoppierten zum Meer.

Die Gewänder der Herrscherin des Meeres flatterten im Wind.

Uranus ritt wie immer in Reithosen. Es war ihr ein Rätsel wie man in diesen hinderlichen Gewändern reiten konnte. Eigentlich bevorzugte sie generell eher Hosen. Sie waren einfach praktischer, auch wenn das ab und zu zu Verwirrung am Hofe führte.

Mühelos nahmen die Pferde die Dünen, hinter denen sich das Meer erstreckte.

„Es ist wunderschön", schwärmte Neptun, als sie das türkisfarbene Meer sah, das beinahe dieselbe Farbe, wie ihre Haare hatte.

„Fast so schön wie du", entgegnete Uranus mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Danke für das Kompliment …", entgegnete Neptun und stieg von ihrem Pferd. Sie schlenderte durch den feinen Sand hin zum Meer. Langsam ging sie hinein, bis sie beinahe bis zu den Knien im Wasser stand. Sie spürte wie sich von hinten zwei Arme um sie legten. Sie spürte Harukas Atem in ihrem Nacken.

Neptun drehte sich zu ihr um und küsste sie kurz. Verträumt blickte sie in diese dunklen, grünen Augen die nur für sie so glänzten und strahlten. Nur für sie waren sie so offen.

Langsam kam Uranus' Gesicht ihrem näher und verschloss schließlich ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

In diesem Moment wieherten die Pferde. Die beiden lösten sich voneinander und sahen, wie mehrere königliche Leibwachen des Mondreiches über die Dünen geritten kamen.

„Prinzessin Uranus, Prinzessin Neptun, Königin Serenety erwartet sie im Mondpalast", erklärte einer der Leibwächter.

Verwundert sahen sich die beiden an. Was sollten sie dort? Hatten sie etwas angestellt?

Gut, man musste zugeben, dass die Prinzessin des Neptuns deutlich interessanter für Uranus war, als irgendwelche Regierungsgeschäfte oder sonst irgend so ein langweiliges Zeug. Ähnlich ging es Neptun. Aber das man deswegen gleich zur Königin beordert wurde …

Drei Stunden waren vergangen, seit die beiden Prinzessinen vorgeladen worden waren.

Leicht nervös standen die beiden in ihrem Sailorfuku in dem großen Thronsaal und machten sich so ihre Gedanken. Ihre Hände hatten sie verschlungen. Nichts und niemand würde sie trennen können.

Da öffneten sich die großen, goldenen Türen und Königin Serenety trat ein. Gefolgt von Pluto, Merkur, Mars, Jupiter und Venus.

Die Königin nahm platz und Neptun und Uranus verneigten sich leicht, während die anderen Sailorkriegerinen sich rechts und links von dem Thron aufstellten.

„Warum sagt mir mein Gefühl, dass es hier nicht nur um eine Kleinigkeit geht?", flüsterte Uranus Neptun zu. Diese nickte nur leicht und fixierte ihre Königin.

„Ich danke euch, Prinzessin Uranus und Prinzessin Neptun, dass ihr so rasch kommen konntet", begann Serenety.

„_Wir wurden ja praktisch hergeschliffen"_, dachte Uranus sarkastisch.

Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt zusammen mit Neptun wieder auf ihrem Planeten. Vielleicht noch in ihrem Bett …

„_STOPP! Nicht jetzt"_, schalt sie sich selbst.

„Ich habe euch rufen lassen, weil eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen wurde", fuhr die Königin fort.

Leicht verdrehte Uranus die Augen.

„Man berichtete mir vor einigen Monaten, dass es auf euren beider Planeten gelinde ausgedrückt einige Organisationsprobleme gibt- was hauptsächlich damit zusammenhängt, dass mindestens eine von euch nicht einmal auf ihrem Planeten anwesend ist."

„Damit das nicht mehr ist, können wir ja jetzt gehen", schlug Uranus vor. Dies brachte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln der Königin und einen schmerzhaften Rippenstoß von Neptun ein.

„Pluto bat mich ein Auge zuzudrücken und darüber hinwegzusehen. Ich versuchte es, behielt euch beide aber dennoch im Auge. Doch nachdem ihr es nicht einmal mehr mitbekommt, wenn dieses Sonnensystem von einem Feind bedroht wird, konnte ich meine Augen nicht mehr verschließen und aus diesem Grund wurde eine Entscheidung getroffen …"

„Ein Feind?", flüsterte Neptun überascht. Sie hatte nichts mitbekommen. Aber sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, was nun kommen würde. Auch Uranus wirkte angespannt.

„Es wurde beschlossen, dass es das beste für das Reich und auch für eure Planeten ist, wenn ihr beide getrennt werdet!"

„Nein!", entwich es Uranus und Neptun gleichzeitig. Zugleich verfestigte sich Uranus griff um Neptuns Hand.

„Nur weil wir mal nicht Wachhund gespielt haben?", rief Uranus.

Sie würde sich nie im Leben von Neptun trennen. Nie!

„Es ist das Beste so", antwortete Pluto.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht hinnehmen werde, Pluto", meldete sich Neptun zum ersten Mal richtig zu Wort.

„Du wirst es müssen, Neptun", antwortete Serenety.

„Nein!", schrie Neptun. „Lieber bin ich tot, als das ich von Uranus getrennt werde."

Ihre blauen Augen suchten Uranus'. Ja, sie dachte ebenso.

„Neptun!", rief Pluto barsch. Es schmerzte ihr, ihrer Freundin so weh zu tun, aber es ging hier um das Reich.

„Wenn wir nicht in dieser Welt zusammensein dürfen, so wählen wir beide lieber den Tod, als ein sinnloses Leben als halbe Seele zu führen", entgegnete Uranus und ließ ihr Schwert erscheinen.

Die inneren Kriegerinnen stellten sich kampfbereit vor ihre erschrockene Königin.

Ein kleiner Energieschub von Seiten Uranus' genügte und das Schwert legte ein schützendes Kraftfeld um sie und Neptun.

„Wenn ich nicht in dieser Welt bei dir sein kann, dann begleite ich dich in den Tod", flüsterte Neptun und schmiegte sich ein letztes Mal an Uranus.

„Mit dir gehe ich überall hin, Michi. Ich fürchte den Tod nicht, denn ich weiß, dass du mich dort erwartest", murmelte Uranus mit ihrer rauhen Stimme. Ein letztes Mal schloss sie Neptun in die Arme und küsste sie. Dann ging sie einen Schritt zurück und hob ebenso wie Neptun ihre Hand.

„Tut das nicht!", hörten sie Plutos Stimme. Die Attacken der anderen Kriegerinnen, die versuchten, den Schild zu brechen, prallten einfach ab.

„Ich liebe dich 'Ruka."

Mit diesen Worten sammelte Neptun ihre Energie.

„Ich dich auch, 'Chiru. Wir sehen uns in der Hölle wieder."

Auch Uranus sammelte ihre Energie.

Machtlos mussten die anderen mit anschauen, was als nächstes geschah.

„Uranus …"

„Neptun …"

„… SIEG!"

„Nein!", schrie Pluto mit Tärnen in den Augen. Auch den anderen rannen Tränen herab.

Die leblosen Körper der beiden Prinzessinen lagen am Boden. Das Schwert von Uranus lag neben ihnen. Langsam verblasste es.


	25. Weitere Erinnerungen

**25.**

Langsam flatterten Harukas Lider.

„Haruka, wach auf", glaubte sie Michirus Stimme zu hören und ihre feinen, sanften Hände auf ihren Wangen zu spüren.

Michiru? War sie nicht tot? Ebenso sie selbst …

Wie kam es dann …? Waren sie vielleicht schon in der Hölle?

„Michiru?", flüsterte sie und öffnete ihre Augen. Zunächst hatte sie Schwierigkeiten etwas zu erkennen, doch dann verschärften sich Michirus Konturen.

„Sind wir in der Hölle?", fragte Haruka und versuchte etwas mehr von ihrer Umgebung wahr zu nehmen.

Warum sah es in der Hölle aus, wie in ihrem …?

Michiru lachte leise auf.

„Garantiert nicht, Liebling."

„Aber …"

Langsam begann Haruka zu realisieren, dass sie nur geträumt hatte und sich in ihrem Haus befand. Besser gesagt in ihrem Bett.

Aber wie kam sie dorthin.

Der Kampf …

„Habe ich gewonnen?"

„Ja, dass hast du. Danach bist du ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen und hast beinahe einen kompletten Tag geschlafen. Setsuna meinte, du hättest eine Art Energierausch", antwortete Michiru.

„Ja, nach Rausch fühlt sich mein Kopf auch an", bestätigte Haruka und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über die Stirn. Oh, wie sie diese Kopfschmerzen hasste.

Sie besah ihren Arm. Hotaru schien wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet haben.

„Wir beide werden uns erst an diese gewaltigen Energiemengen, die uns nun zur Verfügung stehen, gewöhnen müssen", entgegnete Michiru.

Haruka schloss die Augen, während sie Michirus melodischer Stimme lauschte. Sie hatte nur geträumt, während sie ohne Bewustsein war. Konnte man da überhaupt träumen?

Aber der Traum schien so real gewesen zu sein. Doch auch wenn es nur ein Traum gewesen war, sie würde tatsächlich so handeln, wenn jemand sie von Michiru trennen wollte. Lieber war sie tot, als ohne sie sein zu müssen. Erst durch Michiru wurde ihre Seele komplett. Erst nachdem sie Michiru kennengelernt hatte, hatte sie nicht mehr das Gefühl einer Leere in sich.

Was für einen Sinn würde also ein Leben ohne sie machen? Sie wäre dann sowieso schon halb tot. Dann konnte sie sich auch gleich selbst umbringen. So würde sie nicht länger leiden müssen und auch niemand anderes würde mehr leiden müssen.

Inzwichen war Abend und trotz Michirus Warnungen war sie aufgestanden und saß nun abwesend auf dem Fensterbrett im Wohnzimmer und starrte hinaus auf die Sonne, die langsam im Meer zu versinken schien.

Schon die ganze Zeit überlegte sie, ob sie Michiru von dem Traum erzählen sollte.

„Was hast du Haruka?", fragte sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.

„Michiru", flüsterte die Blonde und beobachtete wie Michiru ebenfalls zum Fensterbrett ging und sich hinsetzte.

„Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so abwesend. Tora ist vernichtet, dass Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann haben wir wieder eine Zeit lang Ruhe vor den Dämonen …"

„Nichts."

„Haruka! Irgendetwas nagt doch an dir. Du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst."

Leicht nickte Haruka. Doch sie machte keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen. Schließlich stand Michiru wieder auf. Wenn sie nicht reden wollte … Doch Haruka hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie wieder auf das Fensterbrett.

„Als ich bewusstlos war, hatte ich einen seltsamen Traum. Er erschien mir so real …" Langsam berichtete sie von dem Traum. Michiru unterbrach sie kein einziges Mal und auch als Haruka geendet hatte, sagte sie nichts.

„Du hast die Vergangenheit gesehen. Du hast einen Teil des Lebens von Prinzessin Uranus gesehen", erklang plötzlich eine weitere vertraute Stimme.

„Lauscht du immer?", entgegnete Haruka.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Du sagtest, Haruka hätte die Vergangenheit gesehen, aber mir ist soetwas nicht bekannt", warf Michiru ein.

„Irgendwann wirst auch du dich wahrscheinlich erinnern, Michiru. Ansonsten ist es ein Teil der Vergangenheit, über den ich nicht gerne rede. Ich würde ihn am liebsten vergessen. Doch ich kann nicht. Die Bilder von damals haben sich in meinen Kopf eingebrannt." Setsunas Herz schmerzte, als sie an den Tag zurückdachte.

„Aber hieß es nicht stets, wir wären in der Schlacht gestorben, so wie die anderen Kriegerinnen?", entgegnete Haruka.

„Das seit ihr auch. Ich weiß nicht, wie es möglich war, aber als die große Schlacht begann und ein Teil der inneren Kriegerinnen kaum mehr kämpfen konnte, da standet ihr auf einmal da und habt Seite an Seite mit ihnen gekämpft, um die Königin zu beschützen, wegen der ihr euch umgebracht habt. Ihr seit aus der Unterwelt zurückgekehrt, um das Mondreich zu beschützen", berichtete Setsuna. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie erneut die Bilder vor sich. Doch auch mit der Unterstützung von Uranus und Neptun konnte das Reich nicht gerettet werden. Die Königsfamilie und alle Sailorkriegerinnen- mit Ausnahme von Pluto- starben.

Jahrhunderte wachte Pluto alleine über das Sonnensystem und wartete den Tag ab, an dem die Kriegerinnen wieder erwachen würden.

Sie besiegte Dämonen, die glaubten, sich das gefallene Mondreich einverleiben zu können. Doch jeder war an der kalten, einsamen Kriegerin des Plutos gescheitert. Auch Tora. Jahrhunderte des Wartens. Jahrhunderte der Einsamkeit.

Und was für einen Stich fühlte sie in ihrem Herzen, als Uranus und Neptun erwachten und sie sich erneut verliebten. So wie damals. Welche Angst sich in Pluto ausbreitete, dass sie dasselbe wie damals noch einmal geschehen würde. Das sie noch einmal mit ihren Augen zusehen müsste, wie sich ihre zwei engsten Freundinnen gegenseitig umbrachten, da sie keinen anderen Weg sahen. Sie hatte stets Angst, dass sich die Vergangenheit erneut wiederholen würde und sie es erneut nicht schaffen würde, ihre Augen abzuwenden.

„Es wird nicht wieder geschehen", versprachen Michiru und Haruka, die Setsunas Blick gesehen hatten.

„Es ist bereits geschehen. Damals mit den Talismanen. Neptun war tot und Uranus schoss sich selbst den Herzkristall aus dem Körper. Wenn eine von euch stirbt, stirbt auch die andere, da ihr nicht von einander getrennt sein könntet", entgegnete Setsuna und verließ schweigend den Raum. Sie hatte mehr preisgegeben, als jemals zuvor.

Schweigend sahen die beiden Setsuna nach.


	26. Das ist ja besser als Superman

Ein weiterer roter Faden, der nun zu ende geführt wird. Erinnert ihr euch noch an ihn?

Na dann wünsche ich euch mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Allzu viel Kapitel wird es nicht mehr geben. 3 um genau zu sein! Dann ist es vollbracht!

**26.**

Am nächsten Morgen sprachen weder Setsuna noch Haruka und Michiru über den Vorfall am Abend.

Zur Zeit jagte Haruka hinter Hotaru her, da diese sie mit der weißen Haarsträhne, die sie als Sailor Uranus besaß, und dem Kommentar, sie würde alt werden, aufgezogen hatte. Es war unglaublich, wie unterschiedlich die Persönlichkeiten von Hotaru und Sailor Saturn sein konnten.

Da klingelte es an der Haustür und Michiru öffnete.

„Guten Morgen, Michiru- san", begrüßte Joey sie.

„Guten Morgen, Joey. Kommen sie doch herein", bat Michiru und deutete hinein. Etwas unsicher sah Joey sie an, trat dann aber ein. Mit Harukas Tasche in den Händen. In diesem Moment hörte er Hotaru lachen: „Soll ich vielleicht Saturn anrufen, damit er dir hilft!"

„Pass lieber auf, dass das nächste Kaze ni Naru nicht dich trifft", erklang Harukas Stimme.

Michiru versuchte halbegs normal zu schauen, auch wenn ihr kalter Schweiß den Rücken hinunterrann.

Da kam Hotaru ins Foyer hereingerannt und blieb aprupt stehen, als sie Joey erblickte. Keine Sekunde später kam auch Haruka. Erschrocken bremste sie ab, um nicht in Hotaru hineinzurennen und sah starr zu Joey.

Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass sie sich vor seinen Augen in Sailor Uranus verwandelt hatte.

„Ich bringe dir deine Sachen, Haruka", sagte Joey und stellte die Tasche auf den Boden. Noch immer musterte der Hotaru, Michiru und Haruka. Vor allem Harukas Blick entging ihm nicht.

„Danke."

„Du hast mein Wort darauf, dass niemand etwas von den Geschehnissen von vor zwei Tagen erfahren wird", erklärte er und wandt sich zum Gehen.

„Was für Geschehnisse?", erkundigte sich Michiru und auch Hotaru sah interessiert aus.

Haruka senkte etwas den Kopf und blickte zur Seite.

„Ich verwandelte mich vor seinen Augen in Uranus. Ansonsten wäre ich ohnmächtig geworden."

„Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn sie ersteinmal mit ins Wohnzimmer kommen", erklang Setsunas Stimme. Sie hatte wirklich ein Faible dafür, unentdeckt immer alles mitzubekommen.

Mehr oder weniger geschlagen folgte Joey ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Auch Hotaru ging mit, schließlich betraf es sie ebenso. Haruka folgte als Letzte. Sie vermied absichtlich den Augenkontakt mit den anderen.

„Ich hoffe, sie wissen, was es bedeutet, dieses Geheimnis zu kennen", äußerte Setsuna und legte eine Art Füller auf den Glastisch. Joey erkannte ihn. Er war dem, den er bei Haruka beziehungsweise Sailor Uranus gesehen hatte, sehr ähnlich. Auch Michiru und Hotaru legten nun ihrerseits ihre Verwandlungsfüller auf den Tisch.

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Haruka über Joeys Gesichtsausdruck lachen können. Er sah aus, als hätte er eben Geister gesehen. Nun, so abwägig war das ja eigentlich gar nicht …

„Ihr … ihr seit … alle …", stotterte Joey. Er musste eindeutig im falschen Film gelandet sein. Das war ja noch besser, als „Superman".

„Ja, wir sind alle Sailorkriegerinnen", antwortete Hotaru- nun wieder vollkommen kühl.

„Du bist einer der wenigen, Joey, die das Geheimnis kennen. Du musst es unter allen Umständen wahren", sagte Haruka eindringlich.

Joey konnte nichts anderes tun, als einfach nur eifrig zu nicken. Wer weiß, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn er sie verraten würde. Daran wollte er lieber nicht denken.

„Gut", meinte Haruka und war aufgestanden. Sie näherte sich Joey, der instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurückging, bis er an der Wand anstieß.

Während Haruka auf Joey zuging, verschwand ihre Jeans und ihr T- Shirt. Stattdessen hatte sich nun der Sailor Fuku um ihren Körper geschlossen.

Mit einem leicht ängstlichen Ausdruck hatte Joey es mitverfolgt. Täuschte er sich oder trug Haruka andere Sachen als ein paar Tage zuvor. Sie sah auch irgendwie anders aus. Ja, genau! Da war eine silbrige Strähne in ihren Haaren.

Weshalb hatte er das Gefühl, dass es immer windiger wurde, je näher Haruka an ihn herantrat.

Schließlich stand sie direkt vor ihm. Das Schwert, das sich ebenfalls verändert hatte, in der Hand. Sie legte es ihm an den Hals und Uranus sah mit kühlen Augen auf diesen Menschen.

„Ein falsches Wort von dir und du wirst genauere Bekanntschaft mit dem Schwert von Uranus machen. Ich habe damit kein Problem. An erster Stelle steht unsere Mission und um diese zu erfüllen, würde ich auch über Leichen gehen. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?" Die letzten Worte hatte sie beinahe bedrohlich geflüstert. Das war die Shuhan Uranus, die Pluto kannte. Uranus war zu recht ihre Anführerin!

„Ja", brachte Joey leise hervor. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er glaubte Uranus jedes einzelne Wort.

Uranus Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als sie ihr Schwert wieder verschwinden ließ und sie statt dem Fuku wieder Jeans und T- Shirt tug und auch die silberne Strähne verschwunden war.

„Was meinst du Michiru, glaubst du wir hätten im Garten noch Platz für eine weitere Statue?", fragte Haruka grinsend und deutete auf Joey, der sich noch immer nicht bewegte.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Michiru. Das Verhalten war so typisch Haruka beziehungsweise Uranus. Im einen Moment total einschüchternd und kalt und im nächsten Moment, spaßte sie schon wieder.


	27. Der Kampf um den Meistertitel

So, in diesem Kapitel ein weiterer roter Faden zu ende geführt (ich hätte nicht so viele Fäden verlegen sollen …). Heute geht es darum, ob Haruka noch in der Lage sein wird Rennen zu fahren.

Und nun eine kleine Vorwarnung: ich kenn' mich zwar mit Formel 1 aus, aber nicht unbedingt mit Motorradrennen. Darum verzeiht es mir, wenn nicht alles ganz der Wirklichkeit entspricht!

In diesem Sinne: viel Spaß beim Lesen und beim Rennen!

**27.**

Nervös ging Haruka in der Box auf und ab.  
Heute war das Rennen, bei dem sich entschied, wer den Meistertitel für sich beanspruchen durfte.

Seit dem Unfall hatte sie nicht mehr auf einem Motorrad gesessen. Zwar wollte sie, nachdem sie dank Hotarus Kräften wieder geheilt gewesen war, mit dem Training anfangen, doch Kaen hielt nichts davon. Er glaubte nicht an „Wunderheilung".

Beinahe täglich hatte sich Haruka anhören müssen, sie solle aufhören, so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

Unruhig zupfte sie am Reißverschluss ihres Overalls herum. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Noch eine knappe viertel Stunde. Sie wusste, dass die Menschen, die ihr am meisten bedeuteten heute anwesend waren und auf sie setzten.

„_Ich hoffe ich werde ihren Anforderungen gerecht. Ich hoffe, ich werde meinen Anforderungen gerecht …"_

Haruka würde es nie zugeben, doch etwas flau war ihr schon. Als sie das letzte Mal auf einem Motorrad saß, endete sie auf der Intensivstation.

Ihre Augen wanderten unruhig hin und her, als sie Joey beobachtete, der noch einmal ihre Maschine kontrollierte.

„_Oh Gott!"_ Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen blonden Haare.

Erneut fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde es losgehen.

„Haruka."

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

„_Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel …"_

Michiru umarmte Haruka kurz und küsste sie.

„Viel Glück. Ich weiß, dass du gewinnen wirst, Ruka", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

„_Sie wünscht mir Glück, obwohl ihr lieber wäre, wenn ich gar nicht erst teilnehmen würde."_

Haruka war bewusst, dass Michiru jedesmal einen halben Herzinfarkt erlitt, wenn sie ein Rennen fuhr.

„Hier, ich hab' noch etwas für dich", sagte Michiru und entnahm von ihrem Hals eine schmale Kette, die sie schon seit Jahren trug. Für die Meereskriegerin war sie eine Art Glücksbringer.

Rasch hatte sie sie Haruka angelegt und unter dem Overall versteckt.

„Sie wird dir Glück bringen."

„Danke", flüsterte Haruka.

Verdammt, sie würde doch nicht vor so einem einfachen Rennen Angst haben. Sie kämpfte gegen Dämonen, ohne auch nur einen Funken Angst zu verspüren. Da würde sie doch so ein Rennen meistern können.

„Tenou, du musst raus!", erklang die Stimme von einem der Mechaniker.

Haruka nickte, zog sich den feuerfesten Schutz über und setzte dann den Helm auf. Sie schloss ihren Overall bis ganz oben und zog die Klettverschlüsse an den Handschuhen fest.

Sie setzte sich auf die Maschine und warf Michiru einen letzten Blick zu, ehe sie das Visier schloss.

Joey klopfte ihr noch aufmunternt auf die Schulter, als sie den Motor startete und aus der Box hinausfuhr.

Sie ordnete sich bei den anderen Fahrern ein und fuhr auf ihren Startplatz vor. Da sie noch immer in der Wertung führte und somit automatisch qualifiziert war, startete sie von der Polposition.

Plötzlich knackte es in ihrem Ohr. Die Funkverbindung mit der Box.

„Hör zu, Haruka. Fahr einfach dein Ding, okay! Es ist egal ob du gewinnst oder verlierst", hörte sie die Stimme von ihrem Trainier.

„Ja", sagte sie nur und blickte kurz über ihre Schulter zu dem Zweitplazierten: Hajin! Ihr stärkster Konkurrent.

Sie blickte wieder nach vorne auf die Ampel, die noch immer auf rot stand. Das würde sie auch noch länger. Denn zuerst würde es eine Aufwärmrunde geben.

In diesem Moment fuhr ein Auto- das Safetycar- auf die Strecke und die Fahrer folgten ihm. Ständig fuhren sie Schlangenlinien, um die Reifen aufzuwärmen. In jeder Kurve glaubte Haruka die Schwerkraft zu spüren, die sie zu Boden reisen wollte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie glaubte zu spüren, wie ihre Hände am Lenker zitterten.

„_Verdammt! Ich habe keine Angst!"_

Schließlich war die Runde beendet und alle stellten sich wieder auf. Das Auto war von der Strecke. Es waren nur noch Sekunden, bis die Ampel auf grün umschalten würde.

Dumpf hörte Haruka die schreiende Zuschauermenge. Doch am lautesten hörte sie ihr Herz, dass in einem unbeständigen, schnellen Rhythmus schlug.

In diesem Moment schaltete die Ampel auf grün. Das Rennen hatte begonnen!

Hajin war eindeutig besser weggekommen, als Haruka. Er lag bereits vor der ersten Kurve auf Platz eins, während Haruka mehrere Plätze verloren hatte und sich letztendlich ersteinmal auf Platz acht einordnete.

Innerlich verfluchte sie sich. Sie hatte gezögert, Gas zu geben. Auch jetzt fürchtete sie sich, zu viel Gas zu geben. Ein Blick in ihren Rückspielgel sagte ihr, dass der Neuntplazierte dicht in ihrem Nacken war.

Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon an ihr vorbei.

„Wie es aussieht, hat Haruka Tenou noch nicht zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden. Innerhalb einer Runde hat er acht Plätze verloren", erklang es aus den Stationlautsprechern.

Inzwischen waren dreißig Runden gefahren worden. Haruka lag inzwischen wieder auf Platz acht, aber auch nur dank einer genialen Boxenstrategie ihres Teams.

Sie wusste selbst, dass sie sich selbst daran hinderte, zu gewinnen. Immer wieder fluchte sie leise. Sie war wütend auf sich selbst. Wütend, dass Kaen vielleicht doch recht hatte.

Für einen Moment war sie unachtsam gewesen und hatte nicht gesehen, wie der Siebt- und Sechstplazierter miteinander kolidierten. Beide schlidderten über den Asphalt- ins Kiesbett. Eine der beiden Maschienen lag mitten auf der Strecke.

Ein stummer Schrei entwich Haruka, als sie das Motorrad vor sich sah. Sie riss ihre Maschine von der Idealline, kam beinahe in den Kies und wäre selbst fast gestürzt.

Im letzten Moment schaffte sie es, wieder auf die Ideallinie zu kommen und auf dem Motorrad zu bleiben.

„Haruka? Alles in Ordnung?", erklang es aus dem Knopf in ihrem Ohr. Es war die Stimme ihres Trainer, die leicht aufgeregt klang.

„Ja … ja", antwortete Haruka mit brüchiger Stimme.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihr Herz in den nächsten Minuten nicht zerspringen würde.

„Haruka, fahr einfach dein Zeug. Es ist egal, ob du als Erste oder als Letzte ins Ziel kommst. Hauptsache du baust nicht auch noch einen Unfall."

„Ja …"

Nun lag Haruka an sechster Stelle und es waren noch zwanzig Runden zu fahren. Und damit sie den Weltmeistertitel gewann, musste sie gewinnen und Hajin höchstens Dritter werden.

„_Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Du hast doch sonst kein Problem damit, Kamikaze zu fahren! Und so ein kleiner Unfall wird dich doch nicht aus der Bahn werfern?_

_Du kämpfst ständig gegen Dämonen und hast dabei den Tod stets vor den Augen. Also stell dich gefälligst nicht so an!"_

Verwirrt schüttelte Haruka etwas den Kopf. Was war das für eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf? Waren das etwa Nebenwirkungen von Hotarus heilenden Händen?

„_Ich bin du! Grob genommen. Ich bin der Teil von dir, der Sailor Uranus verkörpert! Du wolltest stets wie der Wind sein, Haruka, und du weißt, dass du der Wind bist, also sei gefälligst auch der Wind!"_

Erneut schüttelte Haruka etwas den Kopf. Begann sie nun schon zu haluzinieren?

Aber irgendwo hatte die Stimme doch recht, oder?

„_Ach verflucht!"_, dachte Haruka und gab Gas.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war sie dicht an ihrem Vordermann dran. In der Kurve setzte sie zum Überholen an und zog mühelos an dem Fahrer vorbei.

„_Da waren es nur noch vier!"_, dachte sie.

Innerhalb der nächsten zehn Runden hatte sich Haruka auf Platz zwei vorgearbeitet. Nur noch Hajin war vor ihr. Er würde besonders schwer zu überholen sein. Immer wieder setzte Haruka zum Übeholen an, machte dann aber doch wieder einen Rückzieher, da es zu gefährlich wäre.

„Noch zwei Runden!", konnte sie den Sprecher sagen hören.

Harukas eine Hand löste sich für einen kurzen Moment vom Lenker und wanderte zu der Stelle ihres Overalls, unter der die Kette von Michiru lag.

„_Ich weiß, dass du gewinnen wirst, Ruka"_, hallte Michirus Stimme in ihrem Kopf nach.

Sie müsste in der nächsten Kurve überholen, um noch eine Chance zu haben und dann darauf hoffen, dass Hajin auf den letzten Metern noch ein Fehler unterlaufen würde.

„_Die Haarnadelkurve …"_ Normalerweise überholte man nicht in dieser Kurve. Das Risiko war viel zu hoch, dass man die Kontrolle verlor.

„_Du wolltest stets wie der Wind sein, Haruka, und du weißt, dass du der Wind bist, also sei gefälligst auch der Wind!"_, hörte sie die Stimme von vorhin in ihrem Kopf nachhallen.

Ja, sie war der Wind! Niemand würde sie stoppen können. Kein Dämon und erst recht nicht ein einfacher Mensch!

„Haruka! Was immer du vorhast, lass es!", hörte sie die Stimme ihres Trainers.

Erneut beschleunigte sie und sah, wie die Motordrehzahl langsam in den gefährlichen Bereich kam. Als sie nur wenige Zentimeter hinter Hajin in die Kurve fuhr, ging sie auf die gefährliche Innenlinie und gab erneut Gas.

Alle auf der Rennstrecke hielten den Atem an. Jeder der bisher versucht hatte, in dieser Kurve zu überholen, wurde von den Gesetzen der Physik wieder frühzeitig auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

Haruka spürte, wie ihre Maschine leicht zu driften begann. Es war wirklich schwierig in der Innenseite der Kurve die Kontrolle zu behalten.

Doch dem schenkte sie herzlich wenig Beachtung. Sie würde eins sein mit dem Wind. Niemand würde sie aufhalten können.

Ein letztes Mal gab Haruka Gas und zog nun gleich mit Hajin. Als dieser sie sah, traute er erst seinen Augen nicht. Doch um nichts in der Welt würde er Tenou vorbeilassen. Somit zog er ebenfalls auf die Innenlinie. Aber er kam weitausweniger mit den Bedingungen dort zurecht.

Mit einem leicht schadenfreudigen Grinsen auf den Lippen sah Haruka, wie er immer mehr die Kontrolle verlor. Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr länger der Schwerkraft trotzen und musste notgedrungen abbremsen, um nicht vollends von der Maschine zu fliegen.

Das war Harukas Chance.

Mühelos zog sie vorbei und führte nun das Feld an. Noch immer fuhr sie mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Bedrohlich eng nahm sie die Kurven.

Ja, sie war eins mit dem Wind. Sie war der Wind! Nichts und niemand konnte sie daran hindern.

Ein letztes Mal fuhr sie über die Start- und Ziellinie. Noch eine Runde, dann würde der Titel ihr gehören, denn Hajin war irgendwo auf Platz fünf gelandet und konnte sie nicht mehr erreichen.

Ein letztes Mal nahm sie die enge Haarnadelkurve, der sie es vedankte, dass Hajin so weit abgerutscht war.

Es kam Haruka wie ein Traum vor, als sie über die Ziellinie fuhr und die schwarz- weiß- karierte Fahne sie abwinkte.

Die Menge brach in Jubelgeschrei aus. Nicht nur, dass Haruka Tenou als jüngster Rennfahrer den Meistertitel gewonnen hatte, nein, er hatte auch noch einen neuen Bahnrekord aufgestellt.


	28. Boulevard of broken dreams

Das vorletzte Kapitel … meine Güte!

Tja, also irgendwie ist es wieder etwas eine Songfic geworden.

Die Lyrics stammen leider nicht von mir, sondern von „Green Day".

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**28.**

Kaum das Haruka in der Boxengasse war und vom Motorrad abgestiegen war, war sie auch schon von ihrem Team und den Sailorkriegerinnen umringt.

Doch lange konnte der Freudentaumel nicht anhalten, da Haruka zur Siegerehrung musste.

Dort wurde ihr neben dem Preisgeld auch ein großer goldener Pokal überreicht. Anschließend wurde die japanische Nationalhymne gespielt. Kaum das diese geendet hatte, gab es die allgemein berühmte Champagnerdusche, nach der Haruka der gesamte Overall am Körper klebte.

Sie ging sich rasch duschen und umziehen und musste dann zur Pressekonferrenz.

„_Da bekommt man schon den Meistertitel und dann wird man wie ein Huhn herumgescheucht. Ob Pluto vielleicht mal kurz die Zeit anhalten könnte?"_

Kaum das sie dies gedacht hatte, hörte sie ihren Namen und lag im nächsten Moment Michiru in den Armen. Deren Lächeln ging über das gesamte Gesicht.

„Und?", fragte Haruka.

„Mach nie wieder so ein Überholmanouver! Ich bin halb gestorben", antwortete Michiru lachend.

Haruka zog unter ihrem Overall die Kette hervor, löste sie von ihrem Hals und gab sie Michiru zurück.

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen", entgegnete Michiru und ließ sich von Haruka die Kette umlegen. Haruka verharrte kurz und küsste schließlich zärtlich eine Linie ihren Hals hinauf.

„Noch diese blöde Pressekonferrenz- dann habe ich meine Ruhe. Dann gehöre ich ganz und gar dir", murmelte die Blonde.

Michiru drehte sich um und legte ihr die Hände um den Nacken, genauso wie damals auf Uranus- an dem Tag an dem sie beide getrennt werden sollten.

„Wenn du dich nicht langsam beeilst, kommst du zu spät zur Pressekonferrenz und dann muss ich noch länger warten", entgegnete Michiru mit einem verspielten Lachen und schob Haruka in Richtung der Tür, hinter der die Konferrenz stattfand.

Nur widerwillig verabschiedete sich Haruka von Michiru und ging hinein. Sie konnte sich tausend andere Sachen vorstellen, die sie nun lieber tun würde. Ja, sie würde sogar Seiya lieber als diese nervigen Reporter ertragen.

„_Immerhin kann man dem- oder der, dass ist einfach viel zu kompliziert. Vielleicht es? Ja, dass wird es sein … Wo war ich? Ach ja, Seiya könnte man wenigstens eine in die Fresse hauen, wenn ‚es' mich nerven würde. Bei den Reportern kann ich das schließlich nicht tun. Obwohl … Nein!"_

Alle hatten im Konferrenzsaal nur noch auf Haruka gewartet. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und dann wurde die Pressekonferrenz eröffnet.

Es wurden die üblichen Fragen gestellt, die üblichen Floskeln ausgetauscht.

„_Mir wären sogar die gesamten Star Lights lieber, als diese Meute von Reportern …"_

Im nächsten Moment horchte Haruka auf. Ein Reporter hatte eine Frage gestellt, die eher unnormal war. Es ging darum, dass man überlegte auch Frauen an den Rennen teilnehmen zulassen.

„Die bräuchten nicht einmal erst an den Start gehen. Die wären auf der Strecke nur eine Behinderung", äußerte der Drittplazierte.

„Genau! Außerdem sind Frauen doch viel zu schwach für diesen Sport", fügte der Zweitplazierte hinzu.

Stumm hörte Haruka den beiden zu. Sie sagte lieber nichts dazu, auch wenn sie viel zu sagen hätte. Aber wer weiß, wo das hingeführt hätte.

„Mr Tenou, was halten sie davon, dass Frauen künftig auch teilnehmen dürfen?", wandte sich schließlich einer der Reporter an Haruka, nachdem sie sich noch nicht zu diesem Thema geäußert hatte, während ihre beiden Rennkollegen bereits eifrig ihre Meinung dazu kund getan hatte.

„Ja genau! Was hältst du davon, Tenou?", fragte der Zweitplazierte.

Haruka wusste nicht, warum sie das getan hatte, was sie als nächstes getan hatte.

„Eine Gegenfrage: für wen oder was halten sie mich?", fragte Haruka.

Verwundert sahen sich die Reporter an, doch schließlich antwortete einer: „Sie sind Haruka Tenou."

„Männlich oder weiblich?"

„Natürlich bist du ein Mann, Tenou! Was sollen die Fragen?", antwortete der Zweitplazierte. Einige der Reporter nickten zustimmend.

Kaum das dieser das gesagt hatte, war sie aufgestanden. Sie öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Overalls und schälte sich aus der engen Kluft, die bisher aber stets ihre Brust verdecken konnte.

Darunter trug sie ein weißes, trägeloses Shirt. Doch unter diesem zeichneten sich verräterische Wölbungen ab.

Alle starrten Haruka an. Keiner brachte einen Ton heraus.

„Ihr seit eine Behinderung auf der Strecke! Ohne euch hätte ich den Bahnrekord noch deutlicher unterbieten können!", sagte Haruka an ihre beiden Rennkollegen gewandt, als sie den Overall wieder anzog.

„Du … du bist eine Frau, Tenou?", brachte schließlich der Zweitplazierte heraus.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, ein Mann zu sein. Das haben nur alle immer gedacht", antwortete Haruka.

„Aber … warum …?", stotterte einer der Reporter.

„Ich bin der Ansicht, dass alles geklärt ist. Darum … entschuldigen sie mich bitte."

Mit diesen Worten war sie zur Tür gegangen und schließlich durch diese verschwunden.

Starr sahen alle Anwesenden ihr hinterher.

Während Haruka ungesehen zur Umkleidekabine kam und sich aus dem Overall schälte, hing sie ihren Gedanken nach.

Warum hatte sie das getan?

Ihre Rennkarriere konnte sie nun vergessen. Sie konnte so gut sein wie sie wollte, was zählte, war, dass sie eine Frau war. Gut, man hielt sie oft genug für einen Mann und genau das hatte sie ja auch ausgenutzt, aber dennoch. Sie empfand es als ungerecht, dass Frauen an Rennen nicht teilnehmen durften- nur weil es lange Zeit eine Männerdomäne gewesen war.

Genauso gut könnte man verbieten, dass Männer den Haushalt machten. Nun, in diesem Sinne sollte man es ihr besser auch verbieten. Gewissermaßen hatte Michiru das ja schon getan. Oder anders ausgedrückt, sie hatte es aufgegeben, Haruka zu versuchen einige Dinge, die den Haushalt betrafen, beizubringen.

Auch wenn ihr das Gerede der Typen gegen den Strich gegangen war, hatte sie sich deswegen gleich so ihre Karriere vermasseln müssen?

Nun, zumindest Michiru würde glücklich sein, wenn Haruka keine Rennen mehr fahren würde.

„_Hab' ich es getan, weil ich Michiru keine Sorgen mehr bereiten wollte?"_

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sich ihr Traum erfüllt hatte und nun musste sie den Preis dafür zahlen.

Träume sollten Träume bleiben und nicht wahr werden.

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..."_

Haruka zog die Jeansjacke über das T-Shirt, verstaute noch die letzten Sachen in der Sporttasche und ging dann in die Box, um dort ihren Pokal abzuholen. Danach würde ein neues Leben beginnen.

"_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone"_

Haruka konnte die Blicke der Mechaniker auf sich spüren, als sie die Box betrat. Natürlich, sie hatten die Liveschaltung der Pressekonferrenz gesehen. Sie sahen sie sich stets an. Warum sollte es nun anders gewesen sein.

„Haruka …" Joeys Stimme. Doch sie ignorierte sie. Klar, er hatte stets Bescheid gewusst.

"_Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..."_

Ihre Mitmenschen ignorierend ging sie in den kleinen Abgeschirmten Teil, der Kaens Büro darstellte und in dem sich auch ihr Pokal und die Siegesprämie befand.

Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich.

Wortlos schob sie den Umschlag mit dem Geld in ihre Jackentasche und nahm den Pokal.

„Warum, Haruka? Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Kaen schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Haruka und versuchte kühl zu klingen. Ehe sie das Büro verließ drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Danke für alles, was du je für mich getan hast."

Rasch drehte sie sich um, damit er nicht ihre traurig glänzenden Augen sah.

"_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.."_

Die Mechaniker sahen Haruka stumm hinterher, als sie die Box verließ. Flüchtig striff ihre Hand noch einmal ihre Rennmaschine.

Danach ließ sie sie zurück und ging zu ihrem Cabrio, in dem Michiru bereits wartete. Natürlich wusste auch sie Bescheid. Wahrscheinlich wusste inzwischen halb Japan bescheid, dass Haruka Tenou in Wirklichkeit eine Frau war und die Meisterschaft gewonnen hatte.

Michiru mussterte sie stumm, als sie die Sachen wortlos ins Auto warf und sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte.

"_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!"_

Flüchtig berührten sich ihre Hände. Für wenige Sekunden sahen sie sich an.

„_Du wirst nicht alleine sein, Ruka. Ich werde dich stets auf deinem Weg begleiten. So wie du mich auf meinem begleitest …"_

AN.: Und? Wisst ihr welcher Song es ist?

Richtig! „Boulevard of broken dreams".


	29. Epilog

Also gut: hier ist nun also das allerletzte Kapitel zu „Tragedy".

Erneut ist es etwas zu einer Songfic geworden.

Der Song heißte „Shiokaze ni Nosete" und ist von Ogata Megumi.

Dieses letzte Kapitel ist allen Lesern und Nics für ihre vielen Kommis gewidmet!

**EPILOG**

„_umi wo wataru kaze ga odayaka na yoru_

_nemurezu ni madobe de gurasu katamuketa_

_sukoshizureta moufu wo kizukarenu you ni_

_kakenaosu nukumori tama ni wa kaeshitai"_

"_On a quiet sleepless night, the wind that crossed the ocean_

_tilted the glass of the window._

_Sometimes I want to return that escaping warmth to you,_

_like a blanket that slipped away a little without being noticed"._

Knapp ein halbes Jahr war vergangen, seit die Schlagzeile, dass eine Frau die Meisterschaft gewonnen hatte, die Runde gemacht hatte, vergangen.

Bald würde eine neue Saison starten. Doch diesmal ohne Haruka Tenou. Die Rennkommision ließ sie nicht starten, da sie eine Frau war.

Haruka hatte es geahnt und war deshalb auch nicht sonderlich darüber überrascht gewesen. Anfangs war sie überrascht gewesen, wieviel Zeit sie eigentlich für die Rennen investiert hatte. Soviel Zeit hatte sie noch nie gehabt.

Nun, so kam sie eher dazu an ihren Autos herumzuschrauben oder mit Hotaru Michiru und Setsuna zu ärgern. Allerdings hatte die viele Freizeit auch den Nachteil, dass sie sich von Setsuna ständig etwas über ihre Pflichter als Shuhan, beziehungsweise Anführerin, der äußeren Kriegerinnen anhören musste. In solchen Momenten flüchtete sie nur zu gerne hinaus auf die Rennbahn, wo sie dann ein paar Runden mit ihrer Maschine drehte.

Auch wenn sie nicht mehr aktiv fuhr, so konnte sie dank Kaen doch immer wieder auf die Strecke, wenn sie gerade nicht benutzt wurde. Ab und zu kam Michiru mit und sah ihr zu.

Heute war wieder so ein Tag.

Michiru stand mit Kaen am Streckenrand und beobachteten Haruka, die eine schnelle Runde nach der anderen fuhr und es des öfteren dabei schaffte, den Bahnrekord zu unterbieten.

"_futo fureta yubi ga yasashisa ni tsutsumarete_

_furueru kokoro ga tomaranai kara_

_"aishiteru" nante terete ienai keredo_

_omoi wo tsutaetai_

_ima for you yume no naka"_

"_Suddenly, the finger that touched is enfolded by gentleness;_

_because I can't stop the shivering of my heart,_

_I feel too shy to say something like "I love you", but_

_I want to convey that feeling_

_right now, for you, within a dream."_

Michiru bewunderte Haruka. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es so gut verkraften würde, keine Rennen mehr zu fahren. Gut, ab und zu war sie etwas launisch und schlecht gelaunt, aber das war meistens nie lange. Oft war es nur in Momenten in denen sie patou nicht wusste, was sie mit ihrer vielen Freizeit anfangen sollte.

Aber Michiru nahm es in Kauf, wenn sie sich dafür nicht mehr ständig um Haruka Sorgen machen musste.

Um so mehr gönnte sie ihr die wenige Zeit, wenn sie auf der Rennstrecke war und wieder von ihrem Element umfangen wurde.

„Entschuldigung, Mr Feia", erklang eine Stimme hinter Kaen und Michiru.

Beide drehten sich um und erblickten Hishiro Yazuka, den obersten Rennleiter.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?", frage Kaen.

„Wissen sie, wo ich Haruka Tenou finden kann?"

Verwundert sah Michiru den Mann an. Was wollte er von Haruka? Er hatte sie ja auch schließlich gesperrt.

Wortlos deutete Kaen auf ein kaum sichtbares Objekt, dass mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit die Strecke unsicher machte.

Kaen nahm das Walkie- Talkie, dass er in der Hand hatte und mit dem er mit Haruka in Berbindung stand.

„Haruka, komm' mal her."

„Okay. Die Runde noch!"

"_ikutsumo no kodoku to ikutsumo no yami_

_nemurezu ni sugoshita yoru wa mou akeru sa »_

"_A sleepless night that passed with a great amount of loneliness and_

_a great amount of sadness_

_has passed through to dawn already."_

Misstrauisch hielt Haruka bei Kaen und Michiru an und nahm sich den Helm ab.

Was wollte Yazuka von ihr? Sie fuhr nicht mehr. Was also wollte er?

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und die blonden, kurzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen weg.

„Was wollen sie von mir, Yazuka? Ich fahre keine Rennen mehr, weil ich doch eine Frau bin!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie halb ausgespuckt und es war mehr als deutlich, dass sie nicht unbedingt großen Wert darauf legte, mit ihm zu reden.

„Ich möchte mit ihnen reden, Miss Tenou."

Stumm nickte Haruka leicht.

„Ich möchte sie bitten, an der nächsten Saison wieder teilzunehmen", sagte Yazuka.

Spöttisch lachte Haruka auf.

„Sie waren derjenige, der mich gesperrt hat, weil ich eine Frau bin!"

„Ich weiß, daran müssen sie mich nicht erinnern. Aber vielleicht haben sich die Zeiten doch mehr geändert als wir es zugeben wollen", entgegnete Yazuka ruhig und händigte Haruka eine Liste aus.

Diese nahm sie entgegen und las sie durch. Überrascht hob sich eine ihrer Augenbrauen. Sämtliche ihrer Rennkollegen, auch die mit denen sie schon die eine oder andere Prügelei beinahe angefangen hatte, hatten unterschrieben und sich dafür ausgesprochen, dass man sie wieder starten lassen sollte, da die Fahrer selbst sonst in eine Art Streik treten würden.

"_koori no yaiba ni donna ni kizutsuite mo_

_dakishimetsuzukete kureta tsuyosa ni_

_shibireru kurai ni karameta yubisaki kara_

_omoi wo tsutaetai_

_futari de ikiteikou"_

"_Despite whatever sort of wounds I'm given by a blade of ice,_

_I kept on holding you strongly_

_with fingertips that were entangled by numbing darkness;_

_I want to convey this feeling to you:_

_Together, let's keep on living."_

Haruka wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Mr Hajin meinte, sie währen eine bessere Rennfahrerin als einig ihrer männlichen Kollegen und sie nicht mehr starten zu lassen, würde den Motorradrennsport tief kennzeichnen", fügte Yazuka hinzu.

„Hajin?", fragte Haruka verwundert. Von ihm hatte sie so eine Aussage als Letztes erwartet. Immerhin waren sie von Anfang an die schärfsten Konkurrenten gewesen.

„Miss Tenou, wenn sie möchten, dann können sie in der kommenden Saison wieder mitfahren. Ich bitte sie, fahren sie wieder mit", bat Yazuka.

Harukas Blick ging von ihm zu Kaen, der leicht nickte und ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte, zu Michiru.

Und in Michirus Augen fand sie die Antwort, die sie gesucht hatte.

„_kono hiroi chikyuu under hoshi de kimi to aeta kiseki wo_

_sekaijuu ni tsutaetai_

"_I want to tell the center of the world of the miracle_

_that you and I met in this vast planet._

_futari de ikiteikou"_

_Together, let's keep on living."_

ENDE+

AN: Das war's. Aus. Ende. Vorbei.

Wie ich euch ja schon vorgewarnt hatte, löse ich einen roten Faden nicht auf. Hier ist nun

eure Fantasie gefragt!


End file.
